Life Changes
by RoseCarwell
Summary: When Brooklyn/Bella takes a drastic measure to try and go back to the past life she lived, minus her mom and her new step-dad...she realises that the little town of Forks holds so much more dear to her..is it for the good or worse? Crap summary M FOR L8R
1. Prologue

AN: Well, Erm, This is my first fanfic to be published on here, being from the fact I have been dumb and didn t find the publishing icon till today! (Yes I can be quite thick at time!) So only now am I uploading, it may take a while between updates, 1. Because I have to chapter up everything as I ve progressed getting rather impatient with the lack of knowledge on uploading 2. Because I don t always go on the internet I prefer to write ha! I am a nerd when it comes to book reading or writing ha!  
I don t really know what else to put up on this right now so I think I ll add on the prologue to see if anybody likes what they read on this :L I may end up skipping or moving quickly in the story line as I get bored easily :L. At the end please review on how you think it sounds, if I get what about 5 reviews or something, I ll update with the first chapter! Although I may just dim it to 2 if I get 2 reallly good feedbacks from the prologue )  
P.S! I have changed Bella s name trying to be a liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttle original in the writing and meaning I can own something! Ha!  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Charlie, Sue, Seth or Leah..or any of the beautiful cars mentioned..BUT I WILL OWN THE CARS ONE DAY! Ha!.. I also do not own Twilight sadfully, Stephenie Meyer is a GOD!

Prologue:  
I never thought I would leave my mom after the disastrous time with dad leaving with Jasper! I remember crying and crying myself to sleep and not being able to leave the house for months, I mean I was 6 but damn did I get depressed, I can t remember much from those months, I always thought daddy would return with Jaz..but he never did and we haven t spoken since which has been awful! I ve had problems mom doesn t even know about and I used to tell Jaz everything so it s all be bottled up. But now, Mom and Phil are moving to Atlanta from Boston so, I have plucked up the courage to track down Dad and Jasper and see if they ll allow me to stay with them for a while Thankfully they have said yes, but, what s happened in those 10 years? Has dad re-married? Jaz changed completely? Do I have any other brothers or sisters? What s Forks, Washington like? All I know is, it s going to be a hell of a lot different to Boston..I just hope it s going to be a good different 


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Ha well, i suppose this is the first chapter, i've had two feedbacks, which i think is enough really :L, I have quite a bit written already, so i'll be able to update quick quickly when i decide to! The POV's will change, but up to the point i have already written it's all E & B, if you want a character's POV just ask, if you enjoy it, R&R and be deadly nice and ask if some friends or whatever can take a quick look at this for me xD, i would like to get more people to read it, you can be critical and i'll change anything needed but obviously i need feedback :) I know it's very long but most are and they get longer...sorry! But i tend not to be able to stop!  
**

**Hope you enjoy this and hopefully hear back from you guys! :)**

**genesis-forbidden-fruit xxx  
**

**Brooklyn POV.**

"Have a good day at school honey!" dad calls as I run down the stairs late, perfect, first day and I'm already late, even Jasper's left without me! He's my brother, my step-mom has already left for work, I haven't even met her yet along with my 2 other half siblings! Jasper left a few years ago when dad did,

"Thanks for the non-existent wakeup call!" I scream and walk out and slam the door, I jump into the Aston Martin Volante and head off for the school, I hate this town, I hate this weather, and I hate my life! Forks has got to be a nightmare on earth! Ok dad isn't all bad, neither is Jaz, I guess I'm just freaking out, not being at home with my mom, Phil and my friends, we got a lot of money where we lived and from Phil's job as a baseball player, that's why I have the Aston, she's my gorgeous girl! I love her to pieces, I pull out my sunglasses, Ben De Lisi, and pull them on, even though it's not sunny, my eyes are my best features so I'll save them to last, I have the normal amount of make-up on, you know, foundation, concealer for my tired eyes, bronzer, blush and eyeshadow, silvery-black smoky eyeshadow, a heap of mascara and a coral lipgloss that tastes of pineapple my favorite fruit, some may say I'm a pampered princess.

I park my baby in a safe looking spot, I slide out of the car gracefully in my Jimmy Choo's, Gucci leather skinnie trousers that litrally hug my slim long legs, a white Gucci rock 'n roll tee and a grey H & M cardigan, I lock her up breathe in deeply and exhale, I turn around and everybody gawps, I look around the cars, years old most, minus 3, a brand new Jeep Land Rover, BMW convertible and a Volvo, I sigh and walk up to the steps and to the reception to grab my timetable and a list of information, in a way I hate the attention I get from my cars and clothes but it's a part of me so I just live with it, I flick my redy-chocolatey colored hair over my shoulder and carry on walking forward, I get to the office where a red haired lady sat,

"Hi, I am Brooklyn Whitlock, I'm new here" I smile,

"Oh of course, we heard of you arriving, here is a schedule, a form your teachers will have to sign and you'll need to pop it back in here at the end of the day honey" she smiles and hands me the sheets, "Also text books you will need" she smiles,

"Thank you, see you later" I smile back, she seems nice enough,

"Bye sweetie" she smiles, I also had a locker number on the sheet of paper with the schedule, I strut to the allocated locker, I stuff them in on the top shelf and groan, they're very, very heavy, damn I wish I didn't wear the darn Jimmy Choo's they hurt from all the studs, on the outside, the lining on the inside and the part their attached to hurt,

"Careful!" a beautiful, soft, melting voice says and a tall, well built guy stands next to me and pushes back some of my books back on the top shelf, "They were going to fall",

"Oh, thank you" I answer shocked, I bring my leg up and loosen one of the straps,

"No problem, Jimmy Choo's very nice" he answers, "I'm Edward, Edward Cullen" he greets and holds out a hand,

"Thanks, very painful though, I wish I worn my other ones or some comfy Converse, Hi, Im Brooklyn Whitlock" I smile and shake his hand, I look up at his face, his emerald green eyes piercing into my hidden blue ones,

"Mmm" he muses,

"Who does she think she is?" I hear a girl hiss,

I glare and spin around, "Have a problem?" I hiss,

She jumps back a little and looks alarmed, "No",

"Keep it that way then" I retort and turn back to Edward,

"Nice" he answers with a satisfied smirk,

"Sorry, I just, I'm sick of people judging and stuff, just because of what I wear" I shrug,

"I totally understand, we get judged also, my family and I mean because we stay reserved from others, well we did, we have a few friends now but we rather our own company" he answers and leans against the lockers arms folded, gazing at me intensely,

"How do you mean you're family?" I ask,

"I'm in school with my sister and then a younger sister, who you'll no doubt meet in a class, she's in the same year as us, you'll probably see us all later on" he answers,

"Cool, how long have you been at Forks high?" I ask,

"2 years max, I couldn't help noticing, you have the new Aston Martin Volante, a very beautiful car, and I personally have the Vanquish and Vantage" he smiles,

"Wow! I was going to have a Vanquish, but then I seen my baby so you know, I have a Buggatti Veyron too and a Lamborghini Gallardo" I answer,

"All very beautiful cars, I guess you like your cars then?" he smiles, his eyes glow like the emerald stone would,

"Of course" I beam, "Only the Gallardo is undrivable at the moment though, water has gotten into the spark plugs and dad and I haven't gotten around to it yet" I pout,

"That's a common problem with those actually, do you drive the Buggatti much?" he asks,

"Now and again, I tend to go on private roads though with it to get up to top speed" I beam,

"You don't drive in Jimmy Choo's though right?" he smiles jokingly,

"No, either Converse or ballet pumps" I answer,

"Good" he smirks, "I'm sure your cars wouldn't forgive you if you did, would you like any help with the Gallardo?" he blurts,

"Oh, if you don't mind, I can't do it on my own and dad works all hours down the station" I answer,

"No problem, I work on cars a lot when I have spare time, so it should be a breeze" he smiles, his smile lights up his whole face and his eyes glint again, I become immensely drowned in his presence and I lose all track of sense and thought,

"Thanks" I smile,

"No problem, hmm well, would you like a tour of the school?" he asks,

"Oh, please" I smile, god he's beautiful! Is he even real?

**AN: Hmm well what did you guys think? As i said get the word out pretttttty please xD! And click the button there in the middle anything back will be better than nothing! xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! Yeah i know i have been longer than i did say i would be! It's because my internet has been gay ass! And then yesterday, i got on, i read some stories, in my pathetic state and i got completly confused by them, no offence to the writters it was all my fault for getting confused, i think im a lost cause right now, i though everything was over but y'know obviously not!**

**Anyway i bet you don't want to hear my woes & sorrows, so here's the next chapter, i think it's a little longer than the first one was, but yeah, they are deffinatly getting longer! I also have alternate story paths from a certain point, (if you want to know the idea behind it, review! You'll geta sneak peak and i may update from the point in a different titled story! but the first part with run on, if i do i'll mark it down and tell you if needs must!) okay if i make sense great if i dont just ask and i'll do my best because as i said im screwed right now :\ sorry guys!**

**Anyho this is in Edward's POV..obv as it is written there, but yeah please REVIEW! (you know that little button down there, damn no down arrow, ah well!) GET THE WORD AROUND PLEASE GUYS! I would like a few more readers :)**

**ILY! x**

_**Edward POV.**_

"Would you like any help with the Gallardo?" I blurt out, there goes my cool approach, and there goes my foot in my mouth,

"Oh, if you don't mind, I can't do it on my own and dad works all hours down the station" she replies,

"No problem, I work on cars a lot when I have spare time, so it should be a breeze" I smile, it feels effortless to be around her already, all I did was stop her from getting a bought of concussion form our books,

"Thanks" she smiles,

"No problem, hmm well, would you like a tour of the school?" I ask, I don't want her getting lost,

"Oh, please" she smiles back,

"Well follow me" I beam, she smiles turns to close her locker, slips the key into her pocket turns back and we turn to leave, first I show her the Science, Maths and Music block,

"I was wondering, do you know my brother? Jasper Whitlock?" she asks, she pulls off her sunglasses and latches them to her t-shirt, her eyes glow, outside and inside, the grey-black smoky eyeshadow compliments her sapphire orbs,

"Yes, I know him, he's dating my younger sister, Alice, he's good for her and manages to keep up with her darn shopping" I smile back,

"Oh, I knew he had a girlfriend but I never knew she had a brother" she replies,

"Mmm, do you have any other siblings apart from Jasper?" I ask,

"Half sister and brother then, I haven't met them yet, I haven't been here long enough" She answers,

"Nice, how are you here?" I ask, intrigued,

"Well, my mom is re-married to Phil, he works in baseball and they've moved away so I said I'd rather come her to see dad, but I didn't know he had re-married and had other kids to look after as we lost touch and Forks isn't exactly paradise" she shrugs,

"How old are they?" I ask,

"14 and 15 I think" she answers,

"Younger then, I guess I'm lucky in that part, being tied with Alice at the bottom of my family" I smile,

"Yeah, I just hope there aren't anymore surprises here, I think I've had enough for a week" she replies, her beautiful eyes look straight into mine, it seems as though I can look and I'll travel further and deeper, I smile a little at that, she smiles embarrassed and drops her head,

"It does sound complicated, but your father is a good man, he's helped out a lot" he says,

"I guess he has, he is very good at his job" she answers,

"Yeah, you're a lot like him, from what I have seen, your father and my father are close when they both have time off" I answer,

"Am i? Cool" she smiles back,

"Yes, you have his hair and eye shape and you seem to have his manner about you" I reply, as the rain starts to trickle down, a normal day for Forks really, she buttons up her cardigan, I un-zip my shell jacket and wrap it around her shoulders, she looks up at me,

"But you're going to get wet" she answers,

"I'll be fine, once you've lived her for a while the rain and colds tend to not bother you" I reply,

"I still don't think it's fair" she answers,

"I don't care, stay dry, I'll be fine" I smile back, she looks up at me again, her eyes x-raying my face, I question her with a look,

"You're being kind, the first person to, that's all" she replies lightly,

"I don't judge people on their looks or lifestyle" I reply,

"Thank you" she answers,

"No problem" I answer.

We walk around a bit more and we end up back at the car lot, "Do you want to go back to your car or would you like to come meet my family?", even though she arrived late lessons don't start for ages yet,

"Um, I'll come with you" she answers, she doesn't like alone time out in the open, mental noted,

"Ok" I smile and we continue to walk over to our cars,

"You taken your time this morning kid" Jasper says to Brooklyn,

"Alarm didn't go off, you or dad could have woken me" she answers,

"You know each other?" Alice asks.

**AN: Well, this any good? i think it was a slow start when i written it, but yeah! it does get quicker and i mean it! i have come across quite big jump, because if you have ...I was read at some point (im sure i said it if not i apologize wholey!) I have written on further, quite further, the chapters are in different POV's..does anybody want another POV?** **I've been thinking about maybe a Charlie one? Not sure....so yeah any ideas? Any are welcome :) After all it's you guys that are reading :)!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey! Im out of my weird state! xD Yay! Feel a bit better now, so this is chapter 3 it is about 1000 words longer sorry! I told you i just run on and on :S But i think we're getting to a good bit....i was sure i written something cute in here...ah well maybe in the next one 8-) :L Well review guys please :) ILY!! That reminds me! i did mention if you reviewed i'd give you a hint on the alternate path...if you want to know say you do in the reviews please :L I get lose otherwise :)**

**ENJOY! xD  
**

_**Brooklyn POV.**_

"You taken your time this morning kid" Jasper says as Edward and I walk up to the group of people,

"Alarm didn't go off, you or dad could have woken me" I answer,

"You know each other?" a short girl asks, her voice high pitched, her short dark hair spiked out in all different directions, she barely reaches the middle of Jasper's chest, they have their arms wrapped around each other,

"She's my sister" Jasper answers,

"Oh, I never knew that" she answers, so he's never spoken about me to his girlfriend, fine,

"Very considerate aren't you" I answer, he glares a little but also an apology lingers in his eyes,

"Well, I'm Alice and welcome to Forks" she smiles and holds out her hand, I smile and take it,

"And this is Rosalie, my older sister and her boyfriend Emmett" Edward answers,

"Hi" Rosalie smiles and shakes my hand too,

"Hey" Emmett booms, with a beaming smile,

"Hello" I smile,

"Shame the weather is this bad today" Alice says and looks up at the rain,

"Alice, the weather is always bad" Edward says,

"Not this bad" she answers, "Anyway, what do you have first?" she asks me,

"Um music" I answer pulling out the schedule from my pocket,

"Me too! We're learning about Mozart" Alice beams, "And Edward's with us",

"Cool" I smile, "In my old school all we did in music was talk",

"We do so much more! Your old school doesn't sound all that good" she replies,

"Alice" Edward says,

"No offence" she answers, realizing what she said,

"No problem" I laugh and pull a stray piece of hair from my lipgloss,

"We aren't doing anything Thursday right?" Edward asks them all leaning against his car,

"Nope, minus school in the day" Emmett answers, popping out the "p", "Why?",

"Because I'm going to help fix a Gallardo" he beams,

"Aw man you have gotta be kidding me?!" Emmett replies and tscks,

"Nope" Edward answers mocking Emmett,

"That's a beautiful car, whose is it?" Emmett answers, ignoring the mock,

"Mine" I smile and hold up a hand,

Emmett whistles, "Yuh-huh, I have a few minus my Volante, hope to have more soon" I beam,

"Jesus christ! Like what?" Emmett asks,

"The Gallardo and a Veyron" I beam,

"How did you get one of them?" Jasper asks,

"Yeah my sentiments exactly, I mean we didn't even get one of them!" Emmett answers,

"Emmett, let her breathe! Wow though!" Rosalie smiles,

"My mom's husband's friend had one, he didn't want it anymore so he got it for me seen as mom can't drive and Phil already has a Ferrari FXX so you know" I shrug,

"They're not even out here yet!" Edward says,

"They are in Germany" I beam, "Have been for a while, he has a special permit meaning they don't keep it anymore, as you'd buy it, the place would keep it and you could only drive around the track",

"Wow! You are so lucky, you could have got a bloody mansion out in the Maldives or something why Forks?!" Emmett beams, Rosalie drops her head into her hands and Jasper guffaws loudly, Edward cringes,

"I am so sorry" Rosalie says,

"Guys all this car talks making me feel left out!" Alice whines clinging to Jaspers chest,

"Sorry babe" he smiles and leans down and kisses her, they do look cute though,

"But Rose come on!" Emmett says,

"I came to live with dad, I haven't had any contact with him till I came here" I answer,

"No more questions Emmett" Edward says, I'm grateful, no offence to Emmett but, it's still a little awkward for me to talk about,

"Sure" he shrugs, "I bet it was quite scary coming here and finding this lummox in the house",

"Thanks man" Jasper says as he breaks from the passionate kiss with Alice,

"No problem" he answers, the first bell goes,

"Aw damn, I guess I'll see you at recess Em" Rosalie moans and kisses Emmett, if I hadn't spoken to him the past few minutes, I'd have found him very threatening,

"Humph, I'll see you later Jazzy" Alice pouts,

"Bye baby" he smiles and kisses her again,

"We better get going" Edward says to Alice and me,

"Mmm, I wish Jasper wasn't older than me" she pouts,

"Stop pouting and come on" Edward smiles and we walk to the music block,

"But it isn't fair" she moans as Edward pushes her forward to keep her walking, he turns to me and pulls a grimace,

"Please tell your brother he needs to see her more or something" he says,

"I will" I laugh, "When do they see each other?",

"School, recently Jasper hasn't been able to go out" he says,

"How?" I ask,

"Not sure, your father and step-mom just wouldn't let him" he answers,

"He looks so cute today" she pouts again as she gazes at him walking away,

"She didn't hear us I guess" I reply,

"No, she gets like this for the first 2 periods" he answers.

I laugh and we get to class. Edward lets Alice walk on her own, she continues to pout, even when the teacher wishes her a good morning,

"And I'm guessing you're the new girl" a young male teacher says, tall, dark haired, grey eyes,

"Yeah, I got told you had to sign this" I smile and take out the teacher paper,

"Yup, I'll give it back end of lesson, by the way I am Mr. James, or well preferred TJ" he answers,

"Ok, good to know" I answer,

"You bet ya, you can take a seat, anywhere available really" he shrugs,

"Ok" I answer, he claps and I walk to the seat Alice had pulled out for me, there aren't many people in this class, "Is it always this small?",

"No, there's a stupid maths course or something" she answers,

"Oh right" I answer,

"Well seen as there are only 11 of us today we might as well have a free lesson, computer is free for anybody to use" TJ shrugs,

"He seems nice, very laid back, we'd have been murdered in cold blood if we ever called a teacher a name other than their surnames" I say over the cheers to Alice and Edward,

"He is, he's the only one though, minus the hippy art teacher, he's cool, very retro, oh I wonder if he has more information about the photography course" Alice answers,

"Photography?" I ask,

"Mmmhmm, we do all sorts" she smiles,

"Cool, I love photography" I answer,

"Awesome! Me too! What's your favorite thing to take pictures of?" she asks,

"Now photography is leaving me feel left out" Edward says,

"So?!" Alice answers,

I laugh, "Landscapes" I say through the laughter, and I see Edward laughing out of the corner of my eye too,

"I love landscapes" she beams,

"Well I'm going to go do something I like doing" Edward says and goes to the room's piano,

"He plays piano?" I ask,

"Yeah, he's very good, he's practicing for this thing in school next week" she smiles,

"Wow" I answer and look at him as he looks over some dots and then flexes and moves his fingers, he then starts playing a faintly familiar tune,

"Mmmhmm" she smiles, "Oooh can we play a game?",

"If you want" I shrug,

"Ever played boy girl?" she asks,

"It sounds familiar" I answer,

"Well you have to go through the alphabet silently and I say stop and on that letter you have to think of names to do with it for a boy, girl, location, food, drink, flower and then you add the totals, different 10, same 5, no answer 0" she answers,

"Sure" I shrug,

"Good" she beams and gets pieces of paper from the front desk, for a second I close my eyes and listen to Edward play, everybody else quiet doing their own thing, "Here you go" she says and pushes a piece of paper infront of me,

"Thank you" I answer,

"No problem" she smiles, I pull the lid off of a pen and do the columns.

About halfway through the game Edward finishes his piece and joins us,

"I'll go first! Boy, Peter" she says,

"Phil" Edward answers,

"Evil, Phil" I moan,

"Ha I win, Girl Penny" Alice says,

"Petra" he says,

"Are you cheating Mr.?" I ask, "Petra!",

"No!" he answers as he write down a 5, "Great minds think a like I suppose" he adds,

"Location Petersburrogh" she says,

"Peru" he answers,

"Ha! Portsmouth" I exclaim happily,

"Food, pineapple" she says,

"Potato" he says,

"Pie" I beam, Edward keeps having the same as me, so it feels good to have some different,

"Drink, Pop" she beams,

"That isn't fair, peach tequila" he answers,

"Only an alcoholic could know that" I smirk playfully,

"Yeah I know, the meeting's are on Thursday's" he smiles,

"Fair enough" I laugh, "Peach juice",

"Flower, Petunia" she says,

"Papaver" Edward says,

"Passiflora" I answer,

"Total, 60, so over all I have 1200" she beams, she's had different for all, 20 games,

"I hate you!" I answer 10 games resulting with 5 through and 10 with 60 through all, "900",

"Well seen as I only did 10 games I have 300" he says,

"I win" Alice beams,

"Yup" I answer and the bell goes to signal next lesson, "What's next?",

"Erm, English" Edward answers, "Not sure if it's the same with you though, you'd have to check",

"Ugh" I groan and pull out the piece of paper, "Yep English with Miss Armageddon",

"Same" Edward smiles,

"Good" I smile,

"I'm on my own" Alice groans,

"Aw the pixie's all alone in a class of 30" Edward answers sarcastically,

"Shut up" she pouts, "I guess I'll see you later",

"Bye!" I smile,

"Bye" she answers and sulks off,

"Is she any better after recess?" I ask,

"Yeah, normally she does at least" he answers, it has stopped raining so we can walk to the building through the yard,

"What's your favorite subject?" I ask,

"Music" he beams, wow his smile is mesmerizing, "You?",

"Art or Textiles oh and Science" I answer,

"So I'm guessing you want to work in those fields?" he replies,

"Yes" I smile,

"What science is your favorite?" he asks,

"Chemistry, do you like science?" I ask,

"Normally, I enjoy chemistry too" he answers,

"Cool" I smile,

"Do you like engineering? As you like cars" he says,

"Yup, we didn't do the car aspect much in our old school though" I answer,

"We have a slot of engineering dedicated to mechanics" he smiles,

"Wow! How do I sign up?" I ask,

"Easy, next time we have a tec lesson, come with me and we can see if you can" he smiles,

"Thanks" I smile,

"No problem" he smiles back.

We walk to English together, the teacher seems nice enough when I hand her the paper, I take a seat on the same table as Edward, also 2 other boys and girls sit there, "Brooklyn, James McCarthy, Elijah Jones, Sam Carmichael, Jenny Wood, Emmaline Cartwright and Eliza Morris, guys this is Brooklyn Whitlock" Edward says as we sit down,

"Nice to meet you" the girls smile in turn,

"You too" I answer,

"You're Jasper's sister right? From Boston?" James asks,

"Yeah" I answer,

"Sweet, your car is the bomb" he beams, he's a dark haired masculine type guy by the look of him,

"Please use vocabulary from this century!" Emmaline begs, she's a cute natural blond, bubbly girl,

"Ok, sheesh, it's fine!" he beams,

"Thanks" I smile,

"No problem" he answers,

"So, what do you think of Forks so far?" Jenny smiles, she's a brunette, she seems quite nice, I really do need to extend my vocabulary!

"It seems nice, it's a difference to see rain" I smile,

"We get it a lot so you'll get sick of it" Elijah answers,

"I doubt it, I didn't really like sun when I was in Boston, and so I am so glad to be here!" I answer,

"I'd kill to be in Boston, it looks so cool!" Emmaline smiles,

"Everybody shh!" the teacher barks, I jump as she does, ok maybe not nice, I hear Edward snicker a little behind me, I nudge him in the ribs and poke my tongue out at him.

She blabs on and on about some author I've never heard of, we sit and read at our own pace but I get bored quickly and I whisper to Edward,

"Psssst! Edward!" I hiss,

"What?" he asks,

"I don't get this book…at all" I answer,

"Me either! It's too random! I don't even like the author!" he answers,

"I've never even heard of him" I answer, he grins and mumbles a laugh,

"Anything you'd like to share with the whole class Miss Whitlock and Mr. Cullen?" Miss Armageddon barks,

"No miss" Edward answers.

**AN: Well, did youu like? Hope you did, i think it starts getting mushy :)...i really can't remember! :L anyho i'll update tomorrow! Deffo! Cause i'm on my own for 8 hours tomorrow |-) so yeah i'll be updating :) ILY GUYS! xxx**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry i didn't update when i said, i'm ill :(, bad cold i think, not much better but i felt i had to update, i found the cute bit in this chapter! Or what i thought was cute 8-), Anyway please review! :) Havent got many yet 8-) ah well maybe people will stumble across this, i may not be updating soon, if im gunna be as ill as i think im going to be it may be a week or two :/ sorry! ILY! :)  
**

**Bolds- Edward**

_Italics & Underlines- Brooklyn!_

_**Edward POV.**_

"Anything you'd like to share with the whole class Miss Whitlock and Mr. Cullen?" Miss Armageddon barks,

"No miss" I answer, killing my laughter, well trying to,

"You can wipe that smirk off of your face Cullen! Or it'll be detention with me after school" she hisses, with that I burst out laughing along with Brooklyn,

"That's it both of you detention for an hour! Whitlock you're making yourself disgraceful on your first day!" she barks again and we continue to laugh, I don't think Brooklyn's making a disgrace of herself, I think she's just being human, we keep laughing through the whole lesson.

"Dad is going to freak when he finds out" Jasper says to Brooklyn at break,

"Ugh I don't care" she answers, he hasn't stopped saying things since we told him,

"But he is you've been here for what an hour or something and you get detention" he answers,

"Jaz just leave it!" she barks back, I wonder if they used to get on before Jasper left,

"I'm only saying though! You could have waited a week at least" he says again,

"Jasper, drop it, it wasn't just her fault, I didn't help much either" I answer, she turns to me with thankful eyes, I nod a little, Jasper stops, even though he's older he still listens to me,

"Can you help me find my way back to the lockers? I'm not good with directions" she asks me,

"She got us lost on holiday once didn't you?" Jasper asks,

"Yes, it isn't my fault I read the map wrong then upside down" she replies,

"Ok" I answer with a smile, I think I have fallen for her indefinitely! Just the way she can handle herself well, look after herself even, the way she can be happy and care free in a new environment, the way she looks the way she sounds, just everything about her just makes me happy and when she laughs I just want to laugh along with her.

We walk to the lockers and stop at hers, which is about 6 from mine on the opposite side, I lean against the one next to hers, she pushes back the music folder making sure it can't fall and dumps her new English book and the novel we both dislike, she pulls out her history book and holds it in her arm while holding a timetable in her other hand, "Oh yay chemistry" she beams,

"Thought you be pleased" I smile back seeing her happy, "I'm not trying to pry…" I begin, ok maybe I am but I just want to know, "But, what's wrong with you and Jasper?",

"Mmhmm, I am, it's ok, maybe not seeing each other for so long I guess, just something about him, he's changed and he can get annoying" she shrugs,

"How long have you both been separated?" I ask,

"Since we were 6 and 7" she answers and pulls out a carton of fruit salad,

"10 years then?" I ask,

"About that yeah" she replies and closes her locker again, she hums a little while she starts picking, she also leans up against the lockers, she looks glum,

"Is it something I have said?" I ask, hoping it isn't,

"No, well, just remembering what it was like when we ended up having to go separate ways, we used to be real close, but I guess 10 years has meant we've both changed" she answers, keeping her eyes on her fruit, pushing it back and forth then pulling out a piece on the end of a plastic fork, I long to reach out and just lift her face up to look at me, but I better not, a girl a year below us comes over,

"Hey, I'm having a party this Friday, wanna come? You and your brother are invited and friends if you want" she beams to Brooklyn,

"Sure" she shrugs and takes an invite from the girl,

"Well see you hopefully" she beams at her,

"Mmhmm" Brooklyn answers, reading the invite,

"Her brother's in Jaspers year" I think out loud,

"That's how she knows, well…has Jasper really never mentioned me?" she asks,

I grimace, no he hasn't, I have no idea why but I really don't want to hurt her, she looks up without me thinking she would so she sees my grimace before I can re collect my features, "I guess not",

"No" I sigh, damn!

"I'll have to ask why" she mumbles,

"Maybe you will, but hey you're stuck with me for an hour after school" I smile trying to lighten her up, I already don't like her upset, she looks up and smiles back, it does reach her eyes, thank god!

"Are you in my classes all day today?" she asks,

"History is Miss Reynolds and Chemistry is Mr. Kay, then I think last lesson is R.E with Mr. Hymer" I answer,

"Yep, yay it's good knowing somebody" she smiles and sighs happily at the same time,

"Well I'm glad you're happy" I smile,

She smiles back and she stands, "Want some?",

"Sure" I shrug, she hands me the fork and I pull out some pineapple, there's a lot of pineapple actually, I take it off the fork and hand it back to her, she twists herself left and right happily, something that Alice does, normally when she wants something,

"You like pineapple too?" she beams,

I nod, still eating the piece, "Cool, I do too, my lipgloss tastes like pineapple too" she beams again,

"Wow" I answer just after I swallow the pineapple chunk,

"Mmhmm, I thought it was quite cool" she smiles before she eats more fruit.

We hover here until she finishes so she can put the carton back into her locker, "Do you eat a lot of fruit then?" I ask as we turn to walk away, to head for history,

"Mmmhmm, it's yummy" she smiles, as we walk down the hall, I notice there's been a spill,

"Careful" I say and lead her over infront of me by her waist, I hesitate when I take my hands away as I leave her at a safe spot,

"Oh, thank you" she grins and a slight shade of pink enters her cheeks,

"No problem, uhh.." I begin trying to find a way how to explain why I used her waist to guide her, but I don't find one really, easier?

"What?" she asks,

"It doesn't matter" I smile, trying to make it look as confident as it could be,

"Ok" she shrugs, we walk side by side again, I feel my hand brush hers, I look down a little and I notice she does, she twists her hand a little and links our little fingers together, I smile to myself as we do, I look at her and she smiles to, hmmm, her finger is warm, we walk to our lesson like this,

"Hello" Miss Reynolds smiles to Brooklyn,

"Hello" Brooklyn smiles back and hands her the slip, I drop her finger for now and I got to my seat next to Alice,

"Were you holding hands?" she demands,

"Little fingers" I shrug,

"Do you prefer Brooke or Brooklyn?" I hear Miss Reynolds ask,

"Brooke mainly" she answers, mental noted,

"Ok, well take a seat" she smiles back to Brooke, Brooke walks over, actually I like Brooke better too, much easier,

"You two are so cute together" Alice beams as Brooke sits, her eyes widen and her mouth drops a little but she closes it again quickly,

"A-Alice" I stutter, I scrunch my face up as I wait for the answer,

"What?! It's true!" she protests, I glare at her, Brooke probably has a boyfriend and was just being friendly, we all sit and watch the video on the Slave Trade, Brooke seems to lose concentration about 30 minutes through, I write and a spare piece of paper on the table,

**Sorry about Alice, she allows her mouth to run away with her. **

I nudge the paper over to her and she turns it to read it, she smiles a little and pulls out a pen,

_That's ok..I understand..I've seen this before..I'm bored again...._

She pushes it back and bites her lip; I read it and smile at the heart,

**Cute heart...i don't really like learning about the Slave Trade much really, it's a little odd but I suppose us being American and we were a great part of it I guess we should learn about it **

She smiles back when she reads it over too,

_Thanks, it's not a very nice topic, I guess so, I want to move away from America when I'm older..._

I look up at her, ambitions nice,

**Where to and any particular reason? **

_Not sure, maybe the UK I mean I know it doesn't look good but it'll be different or Rome or Australia!_

**Wow, sounds nice, any career plans?**

_Umm, well I don't know really, something fun_ she replies she beams up at me as she passes it back over, I smile back…Roll on Thursday! Seen as it's Inset Friday!

**AN: So what did you think? Any POV ideas? If so ask! :) Reviewwwwwwwwwww ! :) pwetty pwease!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN:** **Ooops! i just realized something, when Edward mentions a heart in the previous chapter, there's supposed to be little pic you get from Charmap? or Character Map in run, (I write in charmap) So yeah...I'm updating, i can't remember when i did the last time...and i've just got back on my laptop from being banned from it, so yeah, still only 6 reviews ? :/ :( oh well i'll live with it, tis a little sad though, ah well, im ill again! :L so yeah im going to behave and try to get on here to update as i have so many different versions of this story now! :L Well, read read read and REVIEW REMEMBER THAT! ILY!**

_**Friday night.**_

_**Brooklyn POV.**_

Well that came quickly!

"I can't believe you" Jasper says as I come from my room wearing my scruffiest clothes, well oldest, which are stonewash ripped denim jeans with a long strappy top, I still wear make-up though,

"Why?" I ask,

"You have detention on your first day yet you're still allowed people over" he answers,

"Just drop it Jaz!" I answer,

"Are you two arguing again?" Seth asks, the half brother along with Leah they've kept their fathers name though Clearwater, I think it's a little odd but I guess Whitlock is too,

"Shut up!" we both yell at him, he holds his hands up and walks back into his room,

"Look Edward is going to be here in a second with Alice so just leave me alone ok" I answer,

"You've changed" he states, I can't tell the emotion his eyes are showing,

"Oh and you haven't?" I answer, he looks away,

"I missed you" he whispers,

"And you didn't tell your girlfriend about me? Funny way of showing it" I answer glum and a little acidic,

"I didn't not mean too, just, I never thought I'd see you again" he answers,

"I'd of come over sooner or later Jaz" I answer spitefully, it hurt him not telling his girlfriend, everybody back in Boston knows about him,

"But how was I to know?" he answers and looks at me, "I still have some pictures" he adds and goes into his room and pulls one out of us with chocolate cake smeared all over our faces, both of us smearing it over each other, I remember the day, it was a joint birthday part for us, our birthdays only a month apart, well a year apart but mine's in May and his is in April,

"I remember that" I smile,

"I bought you a pink jumper that you wouldn't take off for about a month" he answers,

"And I bought you a matching blue with not knowing you had got me the pink one that you wore everywhere too" I answer,

"Yeah" he laughs, I look up at him and slip my arms around him to hug him, he hugs back, "God I missed these",

"Me too, I cried for months when you and dad left" I answer,

"I did too" he answers and the door bell goes, "Race ya" he says and speeds off,

"HEY NO FAIR! FALSE START!" I whine and run after him, I catch up with him as we reach the door, "I wanna open it!"

"I'm going to!" he answers,

"NO!" I squeal and manage to unlock it before he does, "HA! NER, NER!"

"Damn!" he answers and hits the door,

"See you two are having fun" Edward smiles,

"We've re bonded" Jaz answers and realizes he still has the picture in his hand, he rests it on the hallway cabinet,

"Awww!" Alice beams and wraps her arms around his neck,

"Well the garage is this way" I say to Edward,

"See you later" Jaz says, I walk out and close the door behind me and I lead Edward to the garage by his hand, which I must say is very warm and smooth and soft!

"Voila!" I beam as we open the garage door, the remotes broke so you have to lift it, my Gallardo sits there gathering dust, it looks quite sad personally,

He whistles, "She's a beauty", he goes over and runs his hands over the left side of the silver frame,

"Mmmhmm" I beam I walk back over and hoist up the bonnet lid and something spits out, Edward pulls me away,

"Are you ok?" he asks,

"Yeah, I'm fine what was it?!" I ask,

"Hot water, somebody has tried driving it I think causing the water to build up or something along those lines" he says, still holding the top of my arms,

"Well that's stupid" I mumble, the water was quite hot actually, but not burning hot, I wipe off some, "No my make-up is going to be patchy",

"So?" he asks,

"I only feel secure in my make-up" I answer, he wipes some of the water from my other cheek,

"Well, only I will see you if it goes go patchy" he answers wiping away some more exactly him being in all right a god! It has soaked parts of my tee too i just hope it doesn't go see through in parts! Now that will be too much!

"And my tee is wet" I pout, he pulls my chin up from looking down at the wet patches,

"Stop whining and let's get on with the car" he smiles,

"Ok" I smile back, I nearly reach up to kiss him but I pause, he drops his hand and turns to the car,

"We'll have to drain it" he answers,

"How do we do that?" I ask,

"Easy really, do you have a board?" he asks, **(AN: You know the one with wheels on that mechanics use to slide under, anybody know the proper name for them? I can change it then)**

"I don't know I'll look" I answer,

"No it's ok, just get me about 6 jugs" he smiles,

"Okay" I shrug and I grab jugs from the cupboards, I walk back and hand them to him, "Do you like it here in Forks?" I ask leaning against a worktop,

"It isn't bad really, once you get used to everything like the weather and people" he answers then I hear water trickles from the car fairly quickly, he slips out from underneath and comes and stands next to me, "All we have to do is wait",

"Cool, aw, do you want anything to eat or drink?" I ask,

"Nah I'm fine" he smiles, he's wearing a faded navy blue t-shirt with khaki shorts, his hair styled messily,

"Okay" I answer,

"Maybe we could both go out for a drive or something, I can give you a tour of Forks, Port Angeles and Seattle, if you want" he asks,

"Sure, sounds good" I beam,

"Awesome" he smiles back,

I grin, jesus he's got me.

"Brooke, I think you're going to need new spark plugs, I don't think these will work very well" Edward mumbles elbow deep in my car, he pulls out a spark plug and begins to wipe it on his t-shirt,

"I'd have got you a tea towel!" I answer,

"It's about 4 years old, I'll be fine" he smiles, he continues to dry it off on his tee causing oil residue to wipe off also,

"I bet your mom will be happy" I answer,

He shrugs, "Oh well, I can bin it if I need too" he answers, he holds up the sparkplug to the light and replaces it, "We can dry them off then we can try the engine and see if that's ok if not I think you'll need a full repair" he adds he sounds a bit shocked at his own words,

My mouth drops, that is going to cost a bomb, thousands upon thousands no doubt, "Damn water",

"But, we can still try and fix it together, there's still hope and chance" he smiles back,

"I suppose so" I answer back, smiling also he keeps making me smile!

We lounge around the garage and fix everything that needs fixing, at around 7 pm, we finish in the bonnet,

"Try to turn the engine over" he says,

"You think it'll work?" I ask, sceptical,

"I do yeah" he beams,

"Ok" I answer still sceptical, I take the keys from the hook, unlock the car and then turn the key to start the engine, it revs and revs and revs and revs then starts! "OH MY GOD!" I squeal,

"Told you" he grins as I jump out and throw my arms around Edward happily, he wraps his arms around me too,

"We did it!" I squeal,

"Yeah we did" he laughs, I pull back from him and kiss him, STUPID IDEA! But it felt so good! We don't break apart anytime soon, I loosen my arms on his neck, rest my hands on his shoulders lightly, he rests his hands flat on my back, when we do break apart, I look up at him bite my lip and blush, he smirks and touches a hand to my burning cheek,

"Sorry" I whisper,

"It's fine, I thought you would have already had a guy" he says guiltily,

"Nuh-uh" I answer,

"Hmm, well, that changes things" he smirks,

"KIDS DINNER'S READY!" I hear Sue yell across the yard,

"Come on" I smile, I link my hand into his and we walk to the house hand in hand, we step up into the house and walk to the dining room,

"I heard the car, guess you guys fixed it" dad smiles,

"Yuh-huh" I beam,

"You used yourself as a tea towel then I see Edward" he says as he helps Sue dish out, we sit at the table with Alice, Jaz, Leah and Seth and wait for our portions of meals to be dealt out,

"Yeah" Edward smirks looking into my eyes. Eeep!

After dinner we sit around in the sitting room and watch TV,

"Can we watch America's next top model please?" Alice begs Jasper who's in control of the remote,

"No we're going to watch, American Hot Rod" he replies,

"Aw no! No! That's not fair!" she cries, Leah looks up at her, Seth blends in with us all while Leah sits back, she's reading something or other for school, being a Freshman I guess she's reading a school book, you get a lot of those normally, then Seth is a Sophomore so I think he should be working unless he's finished it already, I think being a Junior is a good year really,

"It is, we watched 4 chick flicks upstairs now it's my turn!" he answers Edward and I laugh,

"You sure you actually watched them?" Edward teases, they both pause and glare at him,

"Oh I hate you" Alice hisses,

"Naw! No you don't" he answers,

"I so do!" she barks again and huffs,

"Thanks mate" Jasper hisses,

"You haven't denied it though" I smirk,

"Oh now I hate you!" Jasper barks and throws a cushion at me, I laugh hard and nearly have tears streaming down my face, "And FYI we watched, well I moaned through most of it" he answers, I laugh even harder,

"Oh now that I remember!" I say and jump up, I go to the hall and grab the invite from my cardigan, I skip back into the room and throw it to Jasper, he catches it and reads it,

"Are you going to go?" he asks,

"I don't know, don't think I can be bothered" I answer,

"We better be getting back soon" Edward say to Alice mainly, she pouts and I do too, then with that Edward's cell rings, he has a sidekick! No way! "It's dad" he announces, he flips up the screen and answers, he stands and goes into the hall but as he does he brushes my hand lightly, Jasper looks at me as Edward leaves,

"What?" I ask him,

"There's something going on with you two isn't there?" he asks,

"No" I answer innocently,

"Leave her alone Jaz" Alice says, "If there is, they're so cute together",

"I don't know" he answers,

"Oh shut up!" Alice says and throws a cushion onto him and jumps on him,

"Ali, we gotta go, Carlisle wants us back" Edward says,

"Aw ok" she pouts, she stands and takes the cushion from him, "Bye Jazzy",

"Bye Ali" he smiles and kisses her, I walk to the front door with Edward,

"So the drive? When do you wanna go?" he asks,

"I don't mind" I beam,

"Ok well, I'll call you or something" he smiles,

"Ok" I beam and bite my lip, he pulls me out onto the doorstep, leans down hesitantly and kisses me romantically, in the rain as we break apart I laugh he does too, Alice skips out,

"Darn it! It's raining" she turns and sees us with our arms wrapped around each other, "AND I MISSED A KISS DIDN'T I?!" she yells too,

"Yeah" I laugh,

"Darn it!" she pouts,

"Just get in the car" Edward says, water trickling from his hair,

"No you're going to kiss again!" she pouts,

"Ugh fine" he answers and kisses me again,

"Awww!" she smiles,

"Now go!" he answers,

"I'm going, I'm going" she says,

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow or something" he smiles,

"Yeah" I smile,

"Bye Brooke",

"Bye Edward" I smile, I hug him again, then pull back as he has to drive them both home, he goes back to his car, I stand in the doorway and watch him drive off, I grin then close the door,

"Brooke" I hear Jasper call,

"Jasper!?" I answer back happily, in an excited whisper, **(AN: You know like in Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince? SPOILER STOP READING! IF NOT SEEN YET! When Harry's talking to Slughorn in the corridor after having Felxic Felicis or however it's spelt)**

"Be careful" he answers and comes into the hallway, "You're soaking",

"Hypocrite! And I know" I answer,

"How am i?" he asks,

"He's your girlfriends brother" I answer,

"I know but please" he says,

"Ok, whatever, I'm going in the shower or to dry off at least" I shrug and go upstairs to my room, it's a simple room really, white wallpaper on one wall with a black stencil over it all, then one black wall and 2 white, due to the large windows I was able to get away with it being black, I pull a towel from the cupboard and start towel drying my hair, which results in it becoming curly natural, I then slide into our shower, upstairs, there's one up and down on separate pipes so the water running in both wont effect each other, I wash quickly then slide back out and change into my loungers, soft horizontal stripy trousers with a strappy top underneath a matching stripy hooded top,

"Brooke, Edward's asked if he can have your number" I hear Jaz call, must be talking to Alice,

"Sure, sure" I answer, I skip into the fridge and pull out a bottle of water,

"Brooke do you want some cake?" Sue asks, I twirl around,

"Wow, you cook? And yes please" I answer,

She laughs, "Yes" she smiles,

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound nasty or spiteful" I add remembering the tone I used by accident,

"It's fine dear" she smiles and hands me a slice,

"Thank you" I beam,

"I guess your mom didn't cook, or not much" she answers,

"No, her cooking isn't very good, I used to do most of it" I answer and lean on the worktop, I haven't had a full conversation with Sue yet,

"So you know alot then?" she answers,

"Pretty much yeah" I smile proudly, one of the few things I'm good at, cookery,

"Hmm, maybe we could or you could cook dinner one night" she smiles,

"Oh yeah, I miss cooking" I smile,

"Ok" she smiles,

"How long have you and dad been together?" I ask,

"Hmm this anniversary it'll be 6 years" she answers then looks at me apologetically, "I wish you could have come but because of the rift..." she adds,

"It's fine, honestly! I understand what happened, I'm glad both sides are happy in life again" I answer, and take a chunk off of the edge of the cake and eat it, "Wow, this is really nice",

"Are you sure? Glad you like it" she smiles,

"Perfectly sure" I beam.

"Brooke cell" Jaz says and throws my cell over at me,

"Careful! It wasn't cheap!" I answer,

"I know! It's a bloody I-phone!" he answers,

I poke my tongue out at him and read the text,

**Heyah Brooklyn,**

**About our drive, tomorrow? I have nothing planned, that is if you don't.**

**Anyway, speak soon**

**-Edward xxx**

I grin to myself and reply,

**Heyah Edward!**

**Of course,**

**See you then!**

**-Brooklyn xxx**

"Edward?" Jasper asks,

"Yes" I answer, "Dad?"

"Shut up" he answers, writing on something or other,

"Yes Brooklyn?" Dad calls back,

"Can I go out with Edward for a drive tomorrow?" I ask,

"If you want" he answers, "That's Alice's brother right?",

"Mmmhmm" I answer and set my phone down.

**AN: Did you like it? Was it bad? Too much too soon? I WANNA KNOW PEOPLE! :) please review i'm missing them quite a lot, word around maybe? :/ x**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE! Please read x

**Authors note: **Hey guys, erm yeah sorry for not updating recently and it looks like I'm not going to be updating for quite a while yet either. I wish i cold say it was down to laptop difficulties but it isnt, one i am ill and two, i'm screwed up, i don't feel like going into details right now but as soon as i'm back to my normal self i shall update with a few chapters if i can, but it looks like it is going to be also i'm back in school next thursday and i am starting my G.C.S.E course's and coursework so i may be piled under with that and i've negotiated that i have to do my full home/course work before coming onto my laptop at any one point. I also need to go to my cousin's 23rd (maybe i have no idea how old he is!) birthday thing Thursday night, (screw him! i would like to stay home after being bac to school for a day!) The illness should be over pretty sharpish, it's only tonsilitus but then the screwedness is going to be a while i think...i really have no idea what it is but i'm to low to do anything. I'm sorry :\ i also feel that this story is failing...what do you guys think? i mean on here not my actual one on my laptop seen as i've written onwards, let me know if you actually want to read on...if not i'll cancel this story and maybe upload another i've started..if no, i'll upload the first chpater of the other to see if you guys like it or not...Well i guess i'll finish this now...Ignore grammer or the mistake of "tonsilitus" if that's wrong...Bye x

**P.S **Also thanks to anybody who has took the time to read & or reviewed my story...


	8. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys! I'm baaaaaack :) i had some great news the other day too! i got a B in my Chemistry GCSE (exams in year 10/11 or grade 10/11) we did 2 a year early and i had a B in the other one too, so this means i could practically get into Uni in the course i want now, i just need my maths GCSE and i could enroll but i'm not until i'm 18 ha! Anyho, sorry it took me so long! i had to make sure i was sorted out mentally first before connecting with people properly again but here i am and this is the next instalment which i think is pretty long x) But on the version that's more progressed than this i'm on a reaaaaal good bit though it might have moved to quick for some liking but i need to jump quickly at times ha! So yeah sorry it took me so long. I dedicate this chapter to TheGardenx3 whos gotta be one of my bestest mates ever! i love her so much and i hope you're better soon, shes my new sister! :)! And my newly extended family members too because they've helped out so much! My two big brothers, pratically 3 then mummy too! xD So read away and if im lucky and get a homework/coursework free day tomorrow i'll update, that remind me art and maths becon me so do The Maine, love you! and please R&R!**

_**Edward POV.**_

I scroll through my contact list and find Brooke, the order is in surname's so she's at the bottom, I click the add receptant button then the send button,

"I wonder what Jazzy thinks of you dating Brooklyn" Alice says over her glamour magazine,

"Well whatever it is I don't care" I answer and push my cell back into my pocket,

"If you cause a massive argument between me and Jaz I'll never forgive you" she answers,

"Shut up Alice" I answer as my phone goes off,

_**Heyah Edward!**_

_**Of course,**_

_**See you then!**_

_**-Brooklyn xxx**_

I grin to myself, I can't wait to see her tomorrow now, "Alice?",

"Yeah?" she answers,

"Can you help me with something?" I ask, damn why did I have to think about this?

"What?" she asks,

"What can I wear?" I ask, she beams drops her magazine, flies off of her sofa grabs my hand and drags me upstairs to my room, "I really wish I hadn't have bothered now" I groan,

"Shush, I'm thinking" she says and opens my wardrobe, next thing I know she's holding different shirts, trousers, tee's and shorts up against me.

*

About an hour later she has narrowed the outfits down to 6,

"Now go try them on!" she grins,

"Get out of my room then!" I answer,

"Ugh fine!" she groans and mumbles a "Gratitude these days", I close the door behind her, I pull my current tee over my head and pull on one of the shirts in the set outfit, it's a casual pale blue one then I take off my old scruffy jeans dump them on the floor and pull on the tidy, newer jeans, I look in the mirror, it looks quite nice actually, I sigh and pull open the door, "Oooh, I like that, hmm yeah stick with that but maybe put this on underneath" she says and picks up a crisp white tee and pushes it into my chest which nearly knocks the breath out of me,

"Thanks Alice" I groan and cough through it,

"Ooops, sorry! I wonder what she'll wear" she muses,

"Ugh I don't really care, now get out and I'll be down in a minute" I answer and shove her out of my room, I pull off the clothes and lay them up on their hangers and hang them on my wardrobe door, I go back downstairs,

"SHE'S ASKING ANYWHERE IN SPECISIFIC AND ANY DRESS CODE?!" I hear Rose yell as I hit the bottom step,

"Will you get off my phone!" I say and snatch it from her and true to word, it read;

_**Hey Edward!**_

_**Me again, erm about the drive, anywhere in specific and any type of dress code?**_

_**Speak soon**_

_**-**__**Brooke xxx **_

I smile to myself again, "Awww Eddie has fallen for Brooklyn" Rose coos,

"Shut up" I mumble and text back,

_**Hey Brooke!**_

_**Not planned yet, a picnic if we have some form of nice weather or something? And I'll be wearing tidy jeans, white tee with a pale blue shirt over it if that helps the dress code?**_

_**See you**_

_**-Edward xxx**_

I put my phone on the arm of the chair and get back to absent mindedly staring at the TV screen thinking of our date tomorrow...if it is a date? Two people...alone...for a while...i think it is,

"Will you guys be wanting dinner tomorrow or are you all going out?" Esme, our mom asks, I didn't know she was home yet!

"Edward wont be, he's going out with Brooklyn! I'll probably make him drop me off at Jasper and Brooklyn's house before it all" Alice beams,

I roll my eyes, mom smiles at me broadly, I blink, "Not you too?" I moan,

"Aw it's cute!" she beams back,

"Ugh" I groan,

"I'll call Emmett to see if he wants to do anything" Rose smiles,

"Ok, looks like it's just me and your father then" mom answers,

"Mom? Is he home yet?" I ask, I haven't seen him for ages, I missed him yesterday as he went to work early then we were in bed before he got back last night, must be a terrible time at the hospital,

"No, not yet, any reason? He's off defiantly tomorrow though" she smiles,

"No only wondering" I shrug,

"Ok dear" she smiles back,

"Oh Alice did you get the new Cosmopolitan mag today?" Rose asks,

"Of course, I'll grab it now" she beams and leaves the room,

"Edward does this color match this?" Rose asks flicking through last months or weeks or whatever and she shows me a light coral color with a neutral nude color,

"Hmm I think you'd need a more vibrant colour with both and what am I saying?!" I answer, disgusted by my own words! "Why did I have to be the only guy?!" I moan,

"Because you like fashion deep down! Blame dad, his fault genetically" she answers,

"Thanks Rose, mental image I didn't want!" I answer, "Hmm well I'm going to go up early, see you tomorrow, tell Alice I'll wake her or something" I answer,

"Ok, night Eddie" she beams I give her a hug,

"Quit the Eddie please" I answer,

"Okay" she answers slowly, I walk back up to my room and close the door, with my cell in my pocket, I fall onto my bed and pull out the cell, a text,

_**Hey,**_

_**Oh sounds nice, even in the rain, okay, well I guess ill see you tomorrow, what time?**_

_**See you**_

_**-Brooke xxxx**_

I text back;

_**Hey, **_

_**Ok then, erm 12 ish? **__**If that's ok?**_

_**-Edward xxxx**_

I wait for a reply and when the cell vibrates I flip up the screen immediately,

_**Hi, **_

_**Sounds perfect, I'm off to bed now, g'night Edward **_

_**-Brooke xxxx**_

I answer,

_**Mee too, night Brooke, sweet dreams**_

_**See you in the afternoon**_

_**-Edward xxx**_

I remain smiling to myself, I laugh lightly, hook my cell up to charge and take off my tee, I slip into my bed and fall off to sleep quite easily and peacefully.

*

I wake to the sound of Alice's alarm held by my ear, Taylor Swift Love Story, nice...

"Alice go away!" I groan and roll over, my quilt in a heap at the bottom of the bed, good thing I wear sweats to bed,

"Edward it's 10 am, you have food to make and to get ready remember?" she answers, she's wearing her pink shortie pyjamas with a matching pink tee with hello kitty on it, she hasn't matured yet,

"I'll ask Mom to make the food im tired" I moan, the dreams were nice so I know I had a deep sleep but I must have slept too long,

"Just get up" she answers and chucks the clock at my head, I think she meant to miss but she didn't "OH MY GOD I'M SORRY EDWARD!",

"Alice are you trying to kill him again?" Carlisle says walking past my room, he pauses, "Son, I think your heads bleeding",

"Because of her darn alarm clock" I answer as I sit up, I hold my hand to my head and then look at it, yup blood, perfect and on the day of the date, "Alice I hate you",

"Let me see" Carlisle says and stands infront of me,

"I am really sorry Edward! I can cover the stitches or whatever with make-up" she answers,

"No you wont" I answer,

"He's trying to look butch for Brooke" Rose smiles walking past my room, must be going for breakfast,

"I think paper stitches will be ok, anything wrong just call, you could have concussion and Alice in future, please hit him with something softer if you ever hit him again" dad answers,

"I know dad, I am sorry, really sorry, I'll make it up to you I promise" she answers, her eyebrows knitted together in apologies,

"I know you are Alice" I sigh, she is my favorite sister after all,

"The dining table isn't made yet, it'll be easier there" dad answers, "Alice grab a towel or paper towel or something",

"Ah-huh" she answers and runs to the bathroom,

"Looking forward?" dad asks,

"Yeah" I smile, I can't wait personally,

He smiles, "I remember how I felt when I met your mother and our first date, much like what I hear you have planned" he answers,

"Where did you meet again?" I ask, one of the most told stories at family get togethers but I easily forget,

"I was training at the hospital and she came in with her little brother who had fallen down the stairs" he answers,

"Great in the A & E room" I smirk,

He laughs, "Is she like Jasper?",

"I don't think so really, she doesn't have the blond hair of their mom like him, I don't think she's as calm but she likes cars just as much" i beam,

"Mmm I heard from the people in the hospital about her extravagant cars, but then I know her step fathers reputation so it wasn't really much of a surprise, what was it like working on the Gallardo?" he answers,

"Great, it went well too I was just more glad that she understand what I rambled on about" I smile,

He laughs again, "Mmm, you do ramble on a bit",

"Thanks" I answer,

"No problem" he answers,

"Here ya go" Alice says and hands dad a wad of tissue,

"Thank you Alice, Edward just hold this to your head for now" he says and holds it to my head neatly so I hold it too, though I can feel the blood that had trickled down onto my face and had started to dry and the dry blood on my fingers, it had to be a head wound, it bleeds a lot more than a normal cut, I follow dad down the stairs to the kitchen which is adjoined to the dining room,

"Oh my god Edward what happened?" mom gasps as we walk in, obviously seeing the blood, she puts her hands to my head and moves my hand to pull the tissue away, "So much blood!",

"Mom it's fine! Alice decided to throw her alarm clock at me to decapitate me but she only got my forehead" I joke,

"Alice!" mom scolds,

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to hit him" she answers,

"It was an accident" I answer,

"Hmm, please be careful in the future, please!" she begs,

"I will I promise" she answers glumly, Rose smirks from the table,

"Only you could not miss" she laughs, Alice humphs and grabs a piece of toast and leans on the counter as the main breakfast of pancakes hasn't been cooked yet, I sit in a chair while Carlisle goes about gathering his materials from his briefcase, he cuts up the strips, cleans the wound then applies the strips,

"You should be fine now, unless you feel nauseous and or light headed and dizzy" he says,

"Nope I'm fine" I answer,

"Good" he smiles,

"What food do you want for the picnic?" mom asks,

"You don't have to mom, I can do it" I answer,

"No it's fine, I want too" she smiles,

"Hmm, I'll text Brooke, then I'll have food and take a shower" I answer,

"Ok" she smiles, I run back upstairs to Carlisle's annoyance and a yell from Esme to be careful, I go into my room and pull my cell from the bedside cabinet and flip it up and text;

_**Hey Brooke!**_

_**Looking forward?**_

_**How are you?**_

_**What picnic food do you like? :D**_

_**-Edward**_

_**xxx**_

I look at the cut and stitches in the mirror on my wardrobe, it doesn't look too bad I guess, but it's very noticeable, darn it! My cell bleeps,

_**Heyah!**_

_**Yes! You?**_

_**Im great thanks you? Did you sleep well after :D**_

_**Erm all really and I'm open to try new things... IT'S SUNNY! xD**_

_**-Brooklyn xxx**_

I laugh a little at her hyperness,

_**Hey!**_

_**Um not bad, heads bad though, had an alarm clock thrown at it, very well, you?**_

_**Ok! Ha I just noticed! Perfect day for our little drive & picnic**_

_**-Edward xxx**_

Shortly after;

_**Hey Edward!**_

_**OMG ARE YOU OK?! Nothing serious is it? Yeah like a log xD**_

_**Ha yes it is!**_

_**-Brooke xxx**_

She cares at least,

_**Hey**_

_**Yeah, I'm fine just a cut and bruise by the look of it and a little sore but I'll live, no nothing serious.**_

_**-Edward xxx**_

Again very quickly she answers back,

_**Heyah,**_

_**Oh god! Who thrown it at you? And why? Good!**_

_**-Brooke xxx**_

_**Hey,**_

_**Alice, she didn't mean to she meant to hit the pillow because I didn't want to wake up early**_

_**-Edward xxx**_

_**P.S Is it ok if I drop Alice over? I don't know if she's already asked Jasper xxxxx**_

she replies quickly,

_**Oh goodness! We could have met later mind, Yeah it's fine! No she hasn't dad said she can come over as she's clean and quiet, I hope that doesn't mean anything!**_

_**-Brooke xxx**_

I laugh,

_**Mmmm, no! I was just being and idiot, I wasn't going to reschedule, ok I'll tell her well I better get ready and I'll see you in a short while**_

_**-Edward xxx**_

_**Ha okay, thanks, okay! You will**_

_**Byeee Edward!**_

_**-Brooke xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I smile then leave my cell in my room and go back downstairs, "She said she likes all and is willing to try new if needed" I answer, pancakes all cooked I only grab two and just eat them plain,

"Saving room?" Esme smiles busying herself with the picnic, she's making loads already!

"Mmmhmm" I mumble, already half way through both, I couldn't be bothered to sit in case I had a funny turn if I sat down and got up to quick,

"You really like her don't you?" she beams,

"Is it that obvious?" I ask,

"Yes" she laughs a little,

"Well...yeah I do" I beam and realize the whole truth behind my word, I wonder if it's the same with Brooke.

I run around quickly, again to Esme and Carlisle's annoyance and worry, I go in the shower quickly and make sure I keep the wound away from the water, I wrap a towel around my waist, brush my teeth and go to my room, I pull the clothes from their hangers, pull on the trousers, spray deodorant on just in case then pull on the tee and shirt, I make sure my hair isn't too messy pull out some smart yet casual shoes, I go back downstairs,

"Picnic hamper by the door, what time are you leaving?" Carlisle smiles over his paper, I look at my watch,

"In 15 minutes so I can get there on time" I answer,

"Edward, you haven't been late for anything in your whole life, I don't think this'll be an exception" he answers, Esme must be cleaning or nagging the girls to tidy or something,

"I guess" I smirk, damn I'm really happy today! Surprised I'm not bouncing I feel hyper too, "Can I do anything while I wait for the time to pass?",

He looks at me with a raised eyebrow, "Are you sure that alarm clock hasn't knocked anything from your head?, you never ask to clean or help out, you always have to be asked" he adds with a smirk, I think we look a-like some, facial features except I have a mix of the caramel brown hair of Esme's and the crisp blond from Carlisle while Alice has Esme's and Rose has a slightly dirtier blond than Carlisle,

"Yeah well" I shrug, I roll up the sleeves of my shirt,

"Breakfast stuff can be cleaned I suppose instead of the dishwasher as long as you're careful" he answers,

"Okay! And I will be" I answer, I hear a humming and Alice skips into the room,

"Sorry about your head" she says and holds out a wrapped gift, I raise an eyebrow, "It was supposed to be for your birthday but you know I do owe you for this morning",

I take it from her, "Alice you honestly didn't need to, your apology was enough, I mean I know your annoying but it's just a part of you I've had to live with being my twin sister" I answer,

She beams, "Edward from you, that's a compliment" she smiles, she kisses my cheek lightly then skips back out,

"I'll never miss that" Carlisle says,

"Miss what?" I ask and open up the wrapping paper, our birthday's a few months a way yet, I haven't got her present yet!

"The way you two are, so close, obviously because you're twins but you know, it's just, you fight but you both don't mean anything and you both give up and stuff" Carlisle answers, that has got to be the first time I have heard Carlisle get confused with words,

"Hmm well, I suppose I'll have to take those words and add a few better adjectives seen as they're failing you" I grin cheekily, he laughs, I look at the gift, a book? I turn the book over, **Photo Album** is written on it, I look at it confused then flip open the cover,

_To Edward,_

_You are my favorite brother I could have ever asked for and I am so glad that we're twins, you always know what to say and how to cheer me up when I'm down and if anything ever, ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do!_

_I love you so much Edward,_

_You're annoying, but loyal twin sister,_

_Alice xxx_

I smile at the message, I flick through a few pages, all pictures of us as we've grown up in chronological order, I smile broader then place it safely on the side while I set about washing and drying the dishes.

"Alice you ready?" I call up the stairs,

"Yeah!" she yells back and comes running down the stairs, she beams as she hits the bottom steps,

"See you later kids, be good for heavens sake?" Dad calls,

"Yeah dad! Bye!" I call,

"Bye dad!" Alice calls back and we run to the car both hyperactive, but then Alice is always hyperactive?

I knock on Brooke and Jasper's door, I bounce on the balls of my feet agitated,

"Hello Alice and Edward, come on in" Sue smiles,

"Thank you" Alice beams,

"Thanks" I answer,

"No problem, Alice, Jasper's upstairs and Edward Brooke will be down in a second" she smiles,

"Ok, see you later Edward! Enjoy" Alice smiles gives me a hug and a peck on the cheek and skips upstairs, I hover in the hall with Sue,

"Good thing the weather turned out nice" she smiles,

"Yeah, I was hoping it would" I smile back,

"Well, I'll leave you too it, have a nice day" she smiles,

"Ok, thanks" I smile, she smiles and walks to the living room, a few minutes pass, long and anxiety flooded, and Brooke walks down the stairs, wearing a beautiful just above the knee length dress, in white, strapless, the bust part crinkled and stitched in to stay that way, it flows out then with a pale blue belt underneath that and the skirt flows out, she's also wearing a pale blue cardigan, with her long red hair flowing in light curls, she's beautiful,

"Sorry I kept you waiting" she smiles apologetically, also she is wearing white cotton wedges with ties running up her legs a little,

"No problem at all, you look….beautiful" I smile,

"Thank you" she blushes and stands infront of me, "You look very handsome yourself", then her forehead puckers and she turns my head lightly, ah, the paper stitches, "Are you sure your head is ok?",

"No problem, thank you and yes I am perfectly sure" I answer smiling,

It doesn't ease the worry lines in her forehead, I touch my fingers to her forehead and she sighs and they finally disappear, "There we go, are you ready?",

"Yup" she beams,

"Bye guys!" she calls, everybody chorus' back with good-byes and have funs and we leave.

We drive along the highways and come to a secluded local beauty spot, we chose to have the picnic first, the sun still beats down on us, we're also near a lake with clear depths,

"This is really beautiful" she smiles, she pulls her camera bags strap over her head to be over her shoulder,

"Bet you're glad you brought your camera now" I smile,

"Yup" she beams, I smile along with her, I go into the boot of the Volvo and pull out the hamper, with the blanket over the top, I shut the boot tightly and lock the car, I tuck the keys into my pocket and I turn to Brooke,

"Ready?" I ask,

"Yuh-huh" she beams I hold out my arm and she takes it, blue nail varnish too with matching blue jewelry, we get to a nice shaded ish type spot opposite the river, I twirl her around after I lay out the blanket and she laughs merrily and sits down on the blanket then I sit next to her, she pulls out her camera and snaps a mug shot, "Beautiful!" she beams and turn the camera around so I can see, I litrally look like a mug but it is quite funny,

"I want to take one of you now" I grin, she hands the camera to me, a proper Nikon, I snap a picture of her doing a cheesy grin with her eyes shut tight, I laugh and turn the camera around to show her,

"Awesome!" she grins and laughs and lays down fully, I look down at her, she smiles beautifully and reaches up and runs her hand through my hair, "Your hair is so soft",

I wrap a ringlet around my finger, "An yours is so curly" I smirk cheekily then lean down and kiss her lightly,

"Well duh" she smirks, she sits up again slowly and sits at the same height as me as I'm leaning down on my hand,

"You're beautiful" I whisper,

"You're gorgeous" she beams then kisses me, as we part I grin,

"If only I brought towels" I smirk,

Her face drops, "Please tell me you aren't thinking about going in the river?",

I grin cheesily, "Oh no, please don't" she begs,

"And why ever not?" I grin,

"Because, it's not really all that warm and you'll get a cold because you'll be out in air and stuff" she answers,

"So" I smirk, I kiss her forehead, then run to the car, always a spare pair of clothes in there just incase something goes wrong, I hide behind the car and change, she holds her head in her hands, I drop the clothes next to her, she takes my hand in hers tightly,

"Please don't" she answers,

"Well you cant stop me" I smirk, she groans and drops my hand,

I run to the little dock/pier thing and bomb into it, I allow myself to go under for a while, then I pop up and I see her sitting on the edge of the dock, "You scared me then",

"Did i?" I ask and shake my hair out, she leans back a bit,

"Thanks! Yes I thought something was wrong because you stayed down for so long" she answer, I jump out again and sit next to her,

"I'm sorry" I answer, "Come in with me" I beam, she leans back again,

"You've got to be kidding me right?" she asks,

I shake my head, "You could change into my white t-shirt, it doesn't bother me if I don't wear that, at least I have a shirt",

She sighs and stands, "You're very persuasive",

"I know I am" I grin, I'll wait" I add,

"Ok" she answer, I feel her touch her lips to my shoulder quickly then she walks up the where the clothes sit, takes the tee and goes the same place I did to change, moments later she emerges carrying the dress, cardigan shoes and jewelry lying on the top and sets them next to mine she walks down to the dock I stand as she comes over, "You dare push me in" she says as I take her hands,

"Ok" I smirk, I dive in professionally and splash her, as I come up she glares but slips into the water regardless, she comes back up, waterproof mascara I guess, "See I didn't push you in",

"You might as well have done" she answers, I feel her grip my hands tightly,

"I will next time then" I smirk,

"Mmph, the water's quite warm actually" she smiles,

"I know" I smile, "Race?",

"You'll win hands down" she answers,

"How do you know that?" I ask,

"Cause you're stronger and fitter" she answers, she then hesitantly runs her hands up my arms, she looks up at me then as she rests her hands on my shoulders, I hold her waist hesitantly, she smiles,

"Hmm, maybe I am" I whisper,

"No maybe about it" she answers,

"Still, at least swim" I answer,

"Ok" she sighs, I leave go of her waist and she starts to front crawl, she's actually a very good swimmer, I follow as she continues to swim, we come to a dock around the other side and she jumps up onto it, "Wow",

I climb up and look in her direction, a fully flowered part of the clearing,

"Nice huh" I smile and stand next to where she sits, she cranes her neck to look up,

"Very" she answers, she looks down at herself then up at me again,

I look at her confused, "Making sure it hasn't gone see through",

"Oh right" I answer, "Do you want to walk back around or swim back?",

"Don't mind" she shrugs, "How are we going to dry off?" she adds,

"I think there may be a towel in the boot, or a spare blanket or something" I answer,

"Ok" she smiles,

"Well, I'm going to swim back might as well use up the excuse" I smirk,

"Fine, I'll join you" she smiles, she pokes her tongue out at me and dives in perfectly herself, she kicks her way back up and she looks just like a Bond girl, to me anyway!

"I never knew you could dive" I answer,

"Hmm as long as we're together I'll surprise you a whole of a lot more" she grins,

"That could be taken differently" I answer then dive in, as I re-surface she hits me, "What was that for?",

"Because of your stupid comment" she answers with a pout,

"Sorry" I smirk, she rolls her topaz blue eyes, her usually deep garnet red hair now a chestnut brown color, I shift the hair from the side of her neck and place my hand there, on her warm, soft and damp skin, I feel her pulse beat underneath rapidly, for a moment I falter in thought, breath and life, "Sorry" I whisper again and pull my hand away, reluctantly, against every order I have being shouted in my head, she shakes her head,

"Don't apologize" she smiles broadly, I smile awkwardly, I really do need to keep my mind and actions in check, "We better get back before our food gets eaten by wild animals" she beams, I grin truly and follow her to the other side, she climbs out, the top beginning to go see through, I draw my eyes from the top to her eyes, I smile again and climb out, I look down at my top, it's a pale color meaning mine has gone thoroughly see through to lack of dye, something Alice had tried explaining,

"Now mine has gone see through" I smirk,

"Yeah well it's easier if yours does" she answers,

"How?" I ask,

"Well because you're a guy" she shrugs,

"True, I'll be right back, no doubt Alice went through the car so I'll see if there is anything dry off able" I smile,

"Ok" she answers, she rings out her hair back into the lake, I grab the car keys from my other trouser pocket, I jog up to the car, unlock the boot and root through it, luckily I find a spare blanket, so that can be used and a hand towel? I take them back to where she sits leaning over the dock taking pictures of the water, I drop the blanket and towel and sits next to her, she sits up and beams, "Made a heart",

I look at her skeptically, she sighs then turns my head over and down, "Oh right!" I answer seeing a heart shape made out of pebbles sitting on the bed of the lake, "Artistic",

"Well duh" she beams and kisses me teasingly, then looks at the bundle and looks back,

"Things to help dry off with, I know they're not much but all I can find" I answer and walk back to the picnic area,

"Oh right, thank you" she smiles,

"No problem, I told you that I'd try" I smile, "You can go first",

"Okay, shant be long" she smiles, I smile back and watch her walk off, I ruffle the drips from my hair and pull the saturated t-shirt from the front of me, to stop it from sticking idly to my chest, it makes a popping noise as I pull it from me, I give up as it sticks to me again!

"All yours" she smiles wearing her dress again, I look at her from head to toe, if I could find perfection, this would be it,

"Thanks" I smile, I take the towel from her and change up at the car again, I come back and flops down next to her, she's taking pictures again, I watch her as she does, she shuts her camera off and sets it down, "You hungry?",

She nods, "What you bring?" she beams,

"I don't know! My mom ended up doing the food after telling me off for running around" I answer happily,

"You shouldn't been after a nock, oh your stitches and cut! You went underwater!" she panics and turns my head, she gingerly touches a finger to the cut, along with the stitches still attached, only now is it bothering me she's mentioned it,

"It's fine honestly, stop worrying" I answer, and flinch as she takes her finger away,

"It isn't fine!" she pouts,

"It is, it was only sore because you took the light pressure that was there off quickly" I answer, "It only burns a little from the water",

"You better not be lying Mr. Cullen" she answers still pouting, I hold my hands up including a box of food,

"I swear down I'm not" I answer,

"Ok, I believe you" she answers,

"Good, well you can take your pick" I answer when I open up the lids from the containers in turn full of sandwiches, fruit, dips, breadsticks, breadsticks?! Much more also but I can not be bothered to list them all, she takes out a triangular piece of sandwich and takes a bite,

"Your mom makes nice sandwiches" she smiles,

"I'll be sure to tell her you enjoyed" I smile.

We eat our picnic, then go for our drive. We stay out till around 10 pm.

**AN: So what do you think?! Is it good? Bad? Ugly? Do you want the next instalment which is basically the morning and date in Brooke's POV? if not i'll edit it to fit around the edited part? Up to you so guys i'm going to need feedback from you! Love you R&R!**


	9. Chapter 7

**AN: HEY! ha well im back with this update, soon to be followed by another ;) I chose to keep in the date in Brooke's POV, as there are extra pieces in her mind. You can skip if you wish to when they get home x) I think you may like this or you'll hate it either one i suppose...the next chapter's good though! i think...yeah it is ha! So...read and i hope you enjoy, please Review guys it makes me feel special xD...Oh! BTW this chapter is dedicated to my extended family Alice; for asking for me to put this up and enjoying it! (hehehe Alice!). Mhairhi; for being an amazing fwend though we've not had a full chat for ages! :O! John; for being there and being my big brother and caring about my breakfasts :L annnnd Joey; for being amazing the past few days when i've needed him/somebody to talk too, thank you all!**

_**Brooklyn POV.**_

"Brooke it's 10 am!" I hear Seth call,

"WHAT?!" I scream and jump up I run to the bathroom, ignore the knocking rule and run in nobody's in there anyway, I hurriedly wash in the shower I wash my face also, I jump out cleanse my face and hurriedly brush my teeth, I run downstairs, hit Seth across the head,

"What was that for?" he asks after catching his piece of toast,

"I said 9!" I answer, "Where's the iron?",

"Oh my bad! I thought you said 10" he answers,

"How does 9 sound like 10?" I ask, "Iron!",

"Utility room" he answers,

"Where's that?" I ask,

"Here you go" Sue smiles, handing me the iron itself,

"Thanks, you are sure lucky that I didn't have this when I hit you" I answer,

"I know I am, please don't hit me again" he answers, I poke my tongue out and run back up the stairs, I lay out my clothes from the ironing basket and iron out the really bad creases, I leave them hanging up afterwards so the littler ones fall out, I turn on the curling tongs to just go over some of my sleep flattened hair, I spray on some curl enhancer or something or other and wait for the light to go off on the curling tongs, I curl the messed up parts then scrunch all my hair to make them more defined, I look in the mirror satisfied, then I root through my make-up to find things to match with my outfit, it's already 11:30 am!

"OH MY GOD HE'S GOING TO BE HERE IN A MINUTE!" I squeal,

"It's not like it's a date" Jasper mumbles from the doorway,

"Shut up!" I answer, I kick my door shut as quietly as I can and I pull on the clothes, a white dress with a creased/crinkled bust line with a light blue silky belt underneath with the rest of the dress floating out to my knees, I wear a pair of white cotton wedges too, I look over myself once again the put the make-up on, normal foundation with a light pink blush with mascara and a light blue eyeshadow, I hear the doorbell ringing and Sue answers it, I hear muffled voices, I look over myself once again and wait for Sue to go back to the kitchen, I search for my camera and put it over my shoulder when I finally find it, I leave my room after hearing Alice's laughter from Jasper's room, I walk into the hallway and there stands Edward, beautiful in the sunlight coming from the door, wearing exactly what he said he would be, I smile, "Sorry that I kept you waiting",

He smiles too, "It's ok", "No problem at all, you look….beautiful" he smiles,

"Thank you" I blush and I stand infront of him, "You look very handsome yourself", then I notice his cut and stitches it looks very, very nasty and sore, "Are you sure your head is ok?",

"No problem, thank you and yes I am perfectly sure" He answers smiling happily,

My forehead creases with worry, I bet he's playing it down, I feel his fingers touch to the worry lines, I sigh and he drops them, "There we go, are you ready?",

"Yup" I beam thoroughly excited, "Bye guys!" I call, everybody chorus' back with good-byes and have funs and we leave.

We drive along the highways for what seems like hours, Edward pulls up at a meadow with it's very own lake, it is very picturesque, flowers of all colors winding around branches even the water is a crustal clear turquoise,

"This is really beautiful" I smile, I pull my camera out of the car and war it across my shoulder again,

"Bet you're glad you brought your camera now" he smiles,

"Yup" I beam again, He smiles along with me, he then goes into the boot of his car and pulls out a picnic hamper with a picnic blanket over the top, he turns back to me,

"Ready?" he asks,

"Yuh-huh" I beam, he holds out his arm for me to take so I do, he leads me to a nice shaded area, close to the Lake, he lays out our arms then twirls me around as he finishes laying down the blanket, I laugh happily and sit down once he drops my hand, he sits down next to me, I pull out my camera and sneakily take a mug shot of him, but he still looks beautiful, "Beautiful!" I grin and show him the picture and he laughs a little ,

"I want to take one of you now" he grins, I pass the camera to him, I pull a stupid face, one where I close my eyes tightly and grin as big as my mouth would let me, he snaps the picture then turns it to me,

"Awesome!" I grin and laugh, I calm down fully and notice Edward looking down on me so I smile, I reach up hesitantly to run my hand through his styled hair, so soft! Softer than mine even!, "Your hair is so soft",

"And yours is so curly" he grins cheekily after he wraps a ringlet around his finger, he leans down and kisses me lightly, his warm smooth lips feel like morphine against mine, numbing every sense I hold dear,

"Well duh" I smirk as we part, I sit up to be at the same height as him, he's leaning down on his hand which means if I sit properly I'll only be what 2 inches taller

"You're beautiful" he whispers too me,

"You're gorgeous" I beam then kiss him, as we part he grins broadly,

"If only I brought towels" he smirks, this guy has got to be kidding me,

My face falls, "Please tell me you aren't thinking about going in the river?",

He grins cheesily, "Oh no, please don't" I beg,

"And why ever not?" He grins,

"Because, it's not really all that warm and you'll get a cold because you'll be out in air and stuff" I answer,

"So" He smirks, he kisses my forehead, then runs to the car, I hold my head in my hands, spontaneous has got to be an understatement for Edward Cullen, he comes back after changing and I grasp his hand tightly, "Please don't" I beg again,

"Well you cant stop me" he smirks, I groan and drop his hand, I guess my begging goes to no avail,

He goes to a pier type thing and bombs in, I sit with my head resting on my knees, he doesn't come up, I wait a little longer, playing tricks no doubt, he still doesn't re-surface I walk quickly to the end and I see him holding himself under, I sit again and keep watching him, as he comes back up I say, "You scared me then",

"Did i?" he asks and shakes his hair out, I lean back not to get splattered,

"Thanks! Yes I thought something was wrong because you stayed down for so long" I answer, he jumps out and sits next to me,

"I'm sorry" He answers, "Come in with me" he beams, I lean back again,

"You've got to be kidding me right?" I ask, he must have completely lost the plot!

He shakes his head, "You could change into my white t-shirt, it doesn't bother me if I don't wear that, at least I have a shirt",

I sigh and stand, he's a hell of a lot persuasive than me, "You're very persuasive",

"I know I am" he grins, I'll wait",

"Ok" I answer, I feel her I quickly touch my lips to his shoulder, I walk back to wear his clothes sat to where we will be sitting later on, I pick up the t-shirt he had indicated and take it with me to change where he did, I pull the dress down and stand out of it, I fold it up and then put it on the top of the car I pull his tee over my head and then take off my jewelry, and carry them back along with my shoes once i take them off, I place them next to his clothes and walk to the pier he stands on as I walk to him, he tee considerably to big for me hangs like a dress on me, he takes my hands in his "You dare push me in" I scold,

"Ok" he smirks and dives in skillfully, I wonder what he'd say if I dived like that from when I did swimming, "See I didn't push you in" he smirks, I glare at him then slide into the water, I go fully under then come back up quickly,

"You might as well done" I answer, I hold onto his hands tightly, I'm a little out of my depth,

"I will next time then" I smirk, "Mmph, the water's quite warm actually" i smile,

"I know" he smiles, "Race?",

"You'll win hands down" i answer,

"How do you know that?" he asks,

"Cause you're stronger and fitter" I answer, he is undoubtedly much fitter than me anyway, I then run my hands up his arms slowly and hesitantly, he awkwardly rests his hands on my waist, then I'd be a bit worried of a girls reaction if I did that if I was a guy, when she is wearing his t-shirt that is quite skimpy on her, I smile at him regardless, I knew he meant no harm,

"Hmm, maybe I am" he whispers,

"No maybe about it" I answer,

"Still, at least swim" she answers,

"Ok" I sigh, he drops his hand from my waist and I start the front crawl and I feel him swim up behind me too, "Wow" I mumble as I jump up onto the pier,

He climbs up to stand next to me he runs his hand through his hair and follows the direction I look in a another clearing packed with flowers you can't see anything but flowers,

"Nice huh" he smiles and stand next to where I sit, i crane my neck to look up at him properly,

"Very" I answer, I look down to check my tee hasn't gone see through, although I'm wearing a white bra it will still be pretty embarrassing if it does go see through,

He looks at me confused, damn he looks even more hotter confused, "Making sure it hasn't gone see through" I answer,

"Oh right" he answers, "Do you want to walk back around or swim back?",

"Don't mind" I shrug, "How are we going to dry off?",

"I think there may be a towel in the boot, or a spare blanket or something" he answers,

"Ok" I smile,

"Well, I'm going to swim back might as well use up the excuse" he smirks,

"Fine, I'll join you" I reply, I poke my tongue at him playfully then dive in professionally, like I got taught,

"I never knew you could dive" he answers, he looks gob smacked,

"Hmm as long as we're together I'll surprise you a whole of a lot more" I grin teasingly, oops! I better be careful with my flirting…

"That could be taken differently" he answers then dives in, as he re-surfaces i hit him hard! "What was that for?",

"Because of your stupid comment" I answer pouting,

"Sorry" he smirks, I roll my eyes at him and look at him properly, his bronze hair now a deep brunette color his green eyes sparkling intensely, i watch him as he out stretches his arm to me neck, I stop breathing as his warm and damp but perfect and wanted hand touches my skin, after a few minutes he pulls his arm back to his side, he coughs, "Sorry", I shake my head furiously, it nearly decapitates me!

"Don't apologize" I smile broadly, he smiles back awkwardly, bless him, he so sweet, I hope he is a keeper, I really do, "We better get back before our food gets eaten by wild animals" I beam, he grins truly and follows me to the other side, I climb out and notice the top beginning to go see through, I shut my eyes tightly I hope it doesn't, I haven't been blessed with a large or really even an average set of boobs, he smiles again as he climbs out, I stand and drain off part of his t-shirt,

"Now mine has gone see through" he smirks,

"Yeah well it's easier if yours does" I answer,

"How?" he asks,

"Well because you're a guy" i shrug,

"True, I'll be right back, no doubt Alice went through the car so I'll see if there is anything dry off able" he smiles,

"Ok" I answer, I ring out my hair over the lake to try and keep it as dry as possible, he grabs the car keys from his other trouser pocket, he then jogs up to the car, unlocks the boot and roots through it, I take my camera from hits bag, I walk back to the pier I set the camera down then kneel over the side, I pull some little pebbles over and make a heart out of them on the lake's bed, I snap a picture of it then of some drift wood just floating by merrily, I feel Edward sit crossed legged next to me I sit up properly and smile at him , "Made a heart",

He looks at me weirdly I sigh and hold two fingers under his chin then push it across and down "Oh right!" he exclaims, "Artistic" he smiles,

"Well duh" I beam and kiss him teasingly, there goes my trying of controlling the flirting and the hormones, I notice the bundle and look back at him,

"Things to help dry off with, I know they're not much but all I can find" he answers and walks back to the picnic area,

"Oh right, thank you" I smile,

"No problem, I told you that I'd try" he smiles, "You can go first",

"Okay, shant be long" I smile, he smiles back and watches me walk off, I pull the soaked tee from my body and lay it on the top of the car, I use the hand towel to dry of the best I can, my underwear becomes only damp in the sunlight, so I pull on my dress and then the jewelry again, the only worry is that all my make-up minus the mascara has dripped off, I sigh and walk back over to Edward,

"All yours" I smile, I watch him look me from head to toe, I stand nervously as he does,

"Thanks" he smiles, he takes the towel from me and walks back up to the car, I bite my bottom lip and litrally have to tear my eyes away from watching him just as he takes his tee off, I take some more pictures of the area focusing on some more than others,

"Ready to eat?" Edward beams, I jump very lightly I didn't hear him,

I nod, "What you bring?" I beam,

"I don't know! My mom ended up doing the food after telling me off for running around" he answers happily,

"You shouldn't been after a nock, oh your stitches and cut! You went underwater!" I panic and turn his head, I very lightly touch a finger to the cut, along with the stitches still attached, oh god I hope nothing's affected it! Or infected it for that matter,

"It's fine honestly, stop worrying" he answers, and flinches as I take my finger away,

"It isn't fine!" I pout, he's lying to me!

"It is, it was only sore because you took the light pressure that was there off quickly" he answers, "It only burns a little from the water",

"You better not be lying Mr. Cullen" I answer still pouting, he holds his hands up including a box of food, I smirk a little,

"I swear down I'm not" he answers,

"Ok, I believe you" I reply,

"Good, well you can take your pick" he answers when he opens up the lids from the containers in turn full of sandwiches, fruit, dips, breadsticks ooooooooh breadsticks! Much more everything looks beautiful! But I pull out a piece of sandwich first, ham and coleslaw,

"Your mom makes nice sandwiches" I smile,

"I'll be sure to tell her you enjoyed" he smiles back.

We eat our picnic, then go for our drive. We stay out till around 10 pm.

"That was so much fun" I grin as he drives me to my door,

"It was, we have to do it again sometime, sometime very soon" he answers eagerly, I lock eye contact with him, I bite my bottom lip and roll it from my teeth hastily, he edges forward a little, I edge forward too, he holds his hand up to my cheek, I feel his staggered breath on my face, he shifts his eyes to look at my lips, I edge further to him again and our lips touch but don't meet in the middle instead we form an o shape with our lips, we move our lips in sync, then I hesitantly move my tongue forward to lick his top lip hesitantly, I feel him laugh some then he brushes my bottom lip with his tongue, we both allow our tongue's to meet halfway, he tastes so sweet and glorious! If only it wasn't the first date, I'd have jumped into his lap by now! I don't notice the porch light flick on,

"MARY-ANN BROOKLYN WHITLOCK!" I hear dad bellow, Edward and I snap apart,

"Ooops" I breathe, I un-click my seatbelt and quickly kiss his cheek, "Sorry, but I think I have to go now, thank you for the day, it has been great! Love you" I rush and blush as I do, I wave as I get to the step and he drives off, I go into the house and I see dad standing there fuming, the vain popping in his forehead, I bite my lip,

"WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS?!" he bellows, I flinch I remember him when I was younger, when Jaz and I buried his car keys,

"Umm, well half past 10" I shrug,

"DO NOT JOKE WITH ME YOUNG LADY! CURFEW HAS BEEN BROKEN!" he bellows again,

"What curfew?!" I ask,

"THE 9PM ONE!" he barks again,

"I never knew dad, I'm sorry" I answer,

"AND WHAT WERE YOU DOING KISSING HIM LIKE THAT?!" he barks again,

"Dad, I'm 16 nearly 17, I can kiss a guy you know, I haven't done anything else" I answer,

"WILL YOU STOP BEING COCKY! YOU ARE GROUNDED UNTIL I SAY SO NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!" he barks again,

"Ok" I mumble and trudge upstairs, I groan as I flop onto my bed, such a perfect day has just suddenly dropped into an awful one, I hear the door knock, "Yeah?" I call,

"It's me" I hear Jasper say, he sits next to me, "You ok?",

"I guess, I don't remember dad being that angry since we made him late for that meeting by us burying his car keys in the garden" I answer and sit up and wrap my arms around my knees,

He chuckles, "Yeah I remember that" he smirks, "He'll lighten up, he did after I got with Alice" he says and blushes a little,

"Why'd he freak?" I ask,

"She's younger, he was apprehensive, of our relationship…incase we progressed" he answers and blushes again,

"And has it?" I ask, his eyes pop,

"I have thought about it, so has she, just we haven't had time alone yet" he answers, yay! The old Jasper! I smile and hug him tightly, "And that is for?",

"You're back to telling me everything!" I smile,

"Yeah, well I have never kept secrets from you before" he answers,

"What about when I haven't been here?" I ask, he thinks deeply, I always know because his eyes crease and so does his forehead,

"No none" he answers,

"What about other girlfriends seen as Alice has only been here for 2 years?" I answer,

"There's been one or two, but I haven't done anything like that yet, they've wanted me too but I've said no" he answers,

"Aw good Jazzy" I beam,

"Yes Brooky, what happened today then?" he asks,

"Hm well, we went to this lake slash river thing and we messed around, we went for a swim, yeah I know, I know, I wore his t-shirt as he found a spare set of clothes, we ate our picnic then we went for our scheduled drive" I smile,

"And arrived back late" he smirks,

"Not funny, I didn't know about the curfew" I pout,

"Yeah, it's a rule dad came up with, I guess we all forgot to tell you" he adds guiltily,

"It's ok, how long has this damn curfew been around for and how long is it in power for?" I ask,

"A while, since Leah went out and got drunk and it's only in weekdays" he answers,

"But she can still get drunk on weekends" I answer confused,

"Yeah we know but that's dad for you I guess, he's just protective of us, being through everything" he answers, then his cell starts to ring, a random song I haven't heard of, "Hello?"

"Oh heyah babe",

"Sure, I'll pass you over now, or shall I say him" he sighs, "It's Alice technically Edward for you" Jaz says and passes me his cell,

"Oh!" I answer and take the cell from him, "Hello",

"Oh Brooke good, you ok? how much trouble are you in? do you think Charlie will let me talk to him and apologize for having you back late?" he fires,

I laugh at his panicky..if that's a word?, "I'm fine but you sound like you're going to blow! A bit, I'm grounded till I don't know when and no cell or laptop, I doubt it but I guess you could try tomorrow if you wanted but I'd wait a few days at least" I answer,

"Not funny, I'm ok, so much better knowing you're ok though, oh god I am so sorry! I really am, but in a few days it'll be to late, I'll drop Alice around or! A brilliant idea and we can invite you all to dinner seen as one Carlisle hasn't seen Charlie since forever and Esme and Sue haven't had a gossip for a while, perfect! I'll ask now" he fires again, Jasper raises an eyebrow, I roll my eyes, all I hear then is, "MOM, DAD WILL YOU CALL BROOKE AND JASPER'S HOUSE AND INVITE THEM FOR DINNER TOMORROW! PLEASE!?",

Then a pause and a woop and clapping, oh and a YAY! "Yeah they'll call and Alice told me to tell you that she can't wait to see Jasper and I better go too, I don't want you in anymore trouble, Alice says she'll just see Jaz tomorrow, I love you Brooke",

"Okay, great! Oh ok, ugh Edward, okays see you then, I love you too Edward" I reply,

"Mmmhmm, what?! And by the way, the kiss was great" he replies and hangs up, I laugh,

"What's up?" Jaz asks,

"Oh Edward just being silly and Alice said she'll see you tomorrow" I smile,

"Awesome, wanna watch a film?" he asks,

"I'm not allowed downstairs am i?" I ask,

"I'll go nag dad now, family time then" he smiles I roll my eyes, I think Alice has gotten to both of the guys, I smile and remember Edward and I kissing, Jasper leaves and I then hear the phone ringing in the hall,

"Hello?",

"Oh evening Carlisle",

"Don't worry about it, they're kids I guess, I'm just worried you know? I mean she's older than Leah and I have no idea how to look after her, I think I was an idiot expecting her to turn up like a little 6 year old again",

"Yeah, that is true",

"Oh sure, it'd be nice to come over, I mean since you've become all top notch doctor we've not been out for ages",

"Ha okay, yeah we'll be over tomorrow, what time?",

"Ok, see you then and tell Edward to quit panicking",

"Ok, bye", "BROOKLYN COME DOWN HERE PLEASE!" dad calls, I think he sounds better and he has never called me Brooke, only when he told me him and Jaz were leaving, so only if anything terrible has happened will he call me Brooke,

"Okay!" I call back and go down stairs quickly and to the living room, where Seth and Jaz beam and Leah just stares idly at the screen, I wonder what's eating at her? "Yeah dad?",

"You're grounded for 2 weeks but you can come out with us tomorrow to the Cullen's', you can have your cell back on one condition, you only use it to call home for the next two weeks or your mother and Phil but no laptop and you can stay down here now" he says,

"Yay, thank you dad" I beam, I sit next to Jasper who then locks his arms around me tightly, "JAZ CAN'T BREATHE!" I cough,

"Oops sorry" he answers, yup Alice has gotten to them indefinitely.

We sit and watch 2 films, a horror, The Unborn and then The Notebook, everybody cries except Leah who walks out halfway through,

"That was terrible" I cry,

"I know!" Jaz cries, "I mean when they died…" he says and trails off,

"I hope none of us get like that" Sue cries in dad's arms, I'm in Jaspers, well he's in mine!

"I am never, EVER watching a film like that again" dad cries,

"I'm going to get tissue" I sob, I release Jasper from my arms and go to go to the kitchen,

"Don't leave me" Jaz cries,

"Come with me then duh" I answer,

"Ok" he sniffs and comes with me, I hand him a wad of tissue and dry my eyes and blow my nose, he does the same but very loudly, "You dare tell Alice",

"I'll do my best" I smirk, then the house phone goes,

"JASPER, ALICE'S ON THE PHONE" Sue calls,

"Ok!" he mumbles back, "Do I sound like I've been crying?",

"Yes" I laugh,

"Shut uuuup!" he moans, he goes into the hall and talks with Alice,

I walk back into the living room still sniffling a little, "Brooke come here a second" dad says, he's used Brooke, oh no, I walk to him and sit next to him, he holds me in a hug, something I have missed, "I've over re-acted with this whole thing, I'm sorry, I'm just on edge with you here right now, you're older than Leah and I wasn't around when you grew up so I have no idea on how too look after a 16 year old girl, especially when it comes to them having relationships" he says, phew!

"It's ok dad, I understand, maybe you could talk to Esme and Carlisle tomorrow on how they felt when Alice got with Jaz, they have an age gap too, along with the handling it" I answer,

"I know, I guess I'll learn soon enough" he answers and kisses the top of my head, oh how much I missed Charlie growing up, I was a daddy's girl and then I had to adapt sharpish, "Ignore the grounding, you can have your laptop back Monday too",

"You will, thanks dad, well I'm going up to bed, see you in the morning, what time do I have to get up?" I say,

"Ok honey, your phone is in the hallway cabinet, around 10 ish if you want" he answers,

"Ok thanks dad" I smile, I kiss his cheek and give him a hug as I stand then kiss Sue's cheek and hug her too, "Night both",

"Night Brooklyn" they smile, I walk into the corridor and Jasper blushes bright red,

"Only getting my cell, all punishments lifted, shift" I answer,

"Okay, look Ali, I better go now, I'll see you tomorrow",

"Yeah, I'll tell her, love you too, bye" he says and hangs up,

"Tell who what?" I ask digging out my cell,

"You to bring swimming stuff, they have a pool" he answers,

"Okay, well I'm going up, see you later" I answer and hug him, I pull back quite quickly, I reallllllllly didn't want to feel that! I'm guessing Alice and his' conversation wasn't your average one…unless you count it in relationships, "I'd deal with your little issue before you go in there and thanks for keeping it quiet" I smirk, "I didn't think you two were like that at least",

"I know, yeah now and again" he answers and blushes redder, "G'night",

"Night" I answer, I snicker a little and go up to bed, I swap over the Sims and text Edward,

_**Heyah Edward,**_

_**Just a quick text to say all punishments lifted, I'll see you in the morning, what's this I hear about swimming pools?**_

_**I love you!**_

_**-Brooke xxxxx**_

_**P.S thank you for today, it was perfect xxxx**_

I change into pyjammas and slide under my quilt, I wait for him to text back;

_**Hey Brooke,**_

_**Oh good! Yes you will and yeah ours is up and running, it's inside and can be heated so you know you can bring swimming stuff if you would like, I know Alice and Jasper will be, it was just an idea,**_

_**I love you too and no worries, just look forward to more **_**J**

_**-Edward xxxxxxxxx**_

I smile and text back again,

_**Heyy**_

_**It is, okay, yeah it'll be nice, well I'm going to bed now see you in the morning and I love you…a lot**_

_**-Brooke xxxxxx **_

He replies back;

_**Hi,**_

_**Ok then, sweet dreams babe,**_

_**Love you a lot too**_

_**-Edward xxx**_

I fall into a deep and dream fueled sleep, I dream of Edward and I later on in our relationship….

"Brooke, wakey, wakey" Jasper whispers to me sitting on my bed,

"Time to get up all ready?" I mumble and sit up,

"Yuh-huh, I am so telling Edward you were dreaming about him" he says,

"Huh?!" I exclaim, HOW'D HE KNOW?!

"Sleep talking" he smirks,

"You tell him that I'll tell Alice that you cried like a baby" I answer,

"Fine, shake on it?" he says and holds out his right hand,

"Fine" I answer and shake on it, "Now shoo! I need to get ready",

"Okay" he mumbles then leaves after I try to push him off of the bed, as he leaves I turn on my stereo and listen to a local radio station, I didn't catch the name, I hum to the familiar songs while I dig around for a decent outfit, after all I'm going to be meeting his parents, oh my god! What do I wear?! How do I act?! Eeeeek.

**AN: Ya like? Wanna read the next chapter? WE'RE NEAR A GOOD BIT NOW GUYS!****I gave up and skipped after this so x) hey i might be able to update a 3rd chapter tonight as i think i may be swamped under with work next week. So yeah x) I'VE BASED MY ART COURSEWORK ON TWILIGHT PEOPLE! :D annnnnd Jared Leto 8-) but yeah EEEEP!**


	10. Chapter 8

**AN: Good chapter x) hehehehehehehe. I think it is anyho, guys you are in for a treat in the next few chapters, (i think 8-)) anyho READ! REVIEW! GIVE LOVE! x**

_**Edward POV.**_

I sit around waiting for Brooke to arrive, I sit mulling over my dream about her, the way our whole bodies were intertwined and well naked, the way we kissed, the way I held her, the way her body just fitted to mine, the way she allowed me to….damn! if only I wasn't a guy, in all fairness it is actually way to early and I'm still sitting in bed, not wanting to move just yet, just to remember the dream, I strive to remember every detail… "AAAH!" I groan and hold my messy hair in my fists tightly, I won't be able to look at her in the same way now and we've only been together for 6 days and a few hours, curse my teenage brain and body, I push the quilt back from me and go to the bathroom, I fill the basin with ice cold water and dunk my head into it to try and clear it, I open my eyes and stair at the floor under it, glass basin, I slowly allow the air to flow through my mouth and nose and watch the oxygen bubbles float to the surface as I exhale sharply releasing the rest of the oxygen from my body then snap my head from the waters surface, it really hasn't cleared my head at all, I pull the plug from the plughole and put it on the side, I dry off my face and the top of my chest from where the water ran down my neck to sit there, I ball my hands into fists again and cross them over and rest them on the basins' rim and bend down, stretching my back muscles and my leg muscles, I feel angry with myself for allowing myself to dream last night, how could I dream about her like that!? Yes of course I love her and I kind of would like that to happen just I wouldn't do that not yet at least, she's so sweet and innocent! The anger boils in my body and begins to rise, I smack the basin and storm out of the bathroom, I'll take an extra swim to beat off the anger and maybe even my reaction to the dream, I seriously couldn't release anything knowing she's going to be here in a few hours, I look at the clock as I pass, 6:30 am, wow I am actually glad I left my bed or I would have been waiting a long time, I grab a pair of swimming shorts and then change into them instead of the boxers I wore to bed last night, I take a towel from the airing cupboard and walk to the pool.

When I get there I drop the towel on the side and dive in and start swimming as fast as I can doing lengths back and forth, allowing the anger to be the source of energy, I manage to do 110 lengths on the pure anger alone, after that I take a slight break by just floating there idly, after a short while I go back to the swimming, after a further 90 laps, completing the 200 target I pull myself out of the pool and on the side where I lay my burning limbs against the cold floor, my breathing erratic from the cardio workout, "Enjoy that suicide attempt?" Alice says,

"When…did…you…get…here?" I pant,

"About 60 lengths in, how many have you done today?" she asks and hands me a bottle of water, she's unscrewed the cap, I pull myself up which is quite hard actually, "I also hope you'll have enough energy left so you can swim later",

"200, why are you up so early? And yeah I'll be fine" I answer, I drink the whole bottle in one,

"I heard your outburst in your bedroom coming back from getting a drink, thought I'd let you work off whatever it was off then I'd come rescue you if you needed it" she answers,

"Right" I answer, everything back to normal including my problem, which is thankful I don't think I could have stuck through the jokes Alice would have quipped,

"What was it over anyway?" she asks, still wearing her pyjammas,

"Nothing" I answer as cool as I could get my voice too,

"Edward, I'm your twin, I'm not stupid I can sense you're not right" she answers,

"Well nothing major then" I shrug, which hurts a little, defiantly muscle rub and a warm muscle soother bath before they come over,

"Why were you angry, tell me Edward or so help me!" she answers angrily,

"Ok! A dream that I'm angry with for allowing me to dream it" I answer,

"Was it about Brooke?" she asks, I look at her dead in the eye, HOW DOES SHE KNOW?! "I'll take that as a yes then, I think I can guess what you're worried about and don't worry" she says and stands, "I'm guessing she no doubt feels the same Ed, but please, at least wait, it's a little twisted this soon",

I hit the back of her knee as she turns away, she falters, "You mention this Ali…",

"I won't I promise Edward, I've kept bigger secrets than this" she answers and walks away, I pull my knees up and fold my arms and rest them on my knees and rest my head on my arm, I can't get Brooke out of my mind…at all, I just need to stop thinking sinful thoughts about her, it really isn't fair.

By the time they're due arrive, my muscles are all sorted and I'm on a good roll right now, no more anger or sinful thoughts, I decide to wear a pair of dark jeans with a navy tee, I find a new pair of swimming shorts, Emmett is also coming over today for Rose, the doorbell goes and Esme get's it, Emmett or Brooke? I walk to the door and stand by the second one,

"Edward!" Brooke beams, she looks, so beautiful! There goes my attempt at blocking out sinful thoughts, they rush into my head again, holding my naked body to hers, her breathing pattern as we become one as I slide into her…. Damn her!

"Hiyah Brooke" I beam, as Esme allows them in after hugging and kissing Brooke on the cheek friendly, she wraps her delicate arms around my waist, she's a little too short too reach my neck without stretching,

"Living room is on your first right" Esme smiles, I lead Brooke to the living room where she looks around, I notice a small hold all in her hand,

"Shall I take this poolside?" I ask her, a short walk to shout at myself,

"Ok" she smiles, I smile back as she hands me the hold all, I nod to her dad and step-mom as Jasper has gone to find Alice, already knowing his way around the house, I leave her hold all on a chair there, the pool all sorted for when we decide to go for the swim, I go back into the living room, where I sit next to Brooke, I rest my hand on hers and she then turns hers on the back and waits for me to intertwine our fingers, a short flash back of my dream flies through my head, yet again! I swallow hard then hesitantly lock our fingers together, she continues to look around as Carlisle walks in, he greets Sue and Charlie like friends obviously then smiles at Brooke,

"Hello Brooklyn" he smiles,

"Hello Dr. Cullen" she smiles,

"Please call me Carlisle if you're going to be part of our family" he smiles back, I roll my eyes, they've been waiting for me to get a girlfriend, now they're going overboard, great,

"Okay" she smiles back, at least his welcome is more contained than Esme's, he comes over and shakes her hand then sits with us as we wait for Emmett to arrive, Alice and Jasper join us shortly after.

"I'm just going to get changed" Brooke smiles to me as we go to the pool, Emmett has already dived in, well bombed in, Jasper's just left to change so now Brooke is,

"Ok" I smile, I kiss her quickly before she goes, I hover on the side until she reappears I turn as I hear the door go and she appears wearing a light green colored bikini, I nearly choke as I see her, she now looks indescribable, the way her body curves in all the right places, she smiles as she sees me, I smile back if not a little greedily, my dream really did not hold her in the right light or the being of her at all!

"Come on you two!" Alice calls from the pool, then as Brooke stands by me I push her in, not too hard but hard enough to get her in then jump in next to her myself, I prepare for the ribbing I'm bound to receive,

"Edward Cullen!" she yells at me, while Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett snicker,

"Yeah?" I answer innocently, looking at her with manipulative eyes and a confident, if not slightly cocky grin,

She looks at me then sighs, "But if you ever do that to me again!",

"Ok, I promise I won't" I answer, I pull her closer to me and kiss her, a little more fiercely than I had anticipated but she kisses back with just as much force, if only the others weren't here now and there had been a few more months since we met,

"Achem!" Jasper coughs, damn I forgot he was her brother, damn, damn, damn!

"Don't say anything as you are with my sister too" I say as we break apart,

"I won't but please" Jasper answers,

"Remember that next time you kiss my sister ok, or the phone calls and the cuddles" I reply,

Alice's eyes open wider than they should and Jasper blushes, "Well at least I wasn't the one bringing it up" Brooke smirks, Jasper splashes a wave of water at her, she raises her arms up as the water hits her, I smirk a little then Alice splashes water at me and we all end up having a water fight.

"Right girls, shoulders now and we'll settle this once and for all!" Emmett bellows, he goes under the water making Rose be on his shoulders even if she disagreed she screams as he does so, but he holds her safely, Alice climbs onto Jasper's shoulders easily, then I do the same as Emmett to make Brooke go onto my shoulders, she wobbles a little as I stand fully, she clutches at my hands as I hold them palm up to help her steady, she laughs as we do,

"You two first!" I say to Emmett and Jaz, allowing Brooke time to balance herself, having the others already used to the chicken fights, Rose and Alice look like they're battling with death! Though the stakes are set out in favor of Rose and Emmett, for the obvious reasons, they are both stronger and bigger than Alice and Jaz, although Jaz is quite strong and Alice can be if she needs to be,

"How often do these happen?" Brooke asks resting her hands on the sides of my shoulders as I hold her lower legs steadily,

"Uh…quite often" I smirk,

"I better get some practice then" she answers, she wobbles slightly again but recovers herself,

"YESSSS!" Emmett and Rose squeal as Alice falls off of Jasper's shoulders, "EDWARD AND BROOKE YOU'RE UP!",

"We can do it" Brooke beams,

"For sure we can" I answer equally enthusiastic as her although knowing we could be screwed.

We put up and good fight and luckily, Brooke manages to catch Rose off guard and knocks her off, "WOOOOP!" Brooke yells, I laugh then dip down into the water so she can stand, I slip out from underneath her, as I resurface I kiss her and I feel her hand brush against my crotch accidentally although I end up getting over excited again, oh shit! She stops kissing me then hugs me, I hold her back hesitantly, hoping she wouldn't notice anything, she pulls back and questions me with a look, I very nearly cringe, "Edward, what's wrong?",

"What do you mean?" I ask confused,

"The hug, it wasn't like normal hugs" she shrugs, "It doesn't matter" she shrugs off,

"Brooke, it's because…because…" I stammer, she touches a hand to my chest, over my heart, which makes me react even further, meaning if she comes any nearer she'll feel it and I'll send off the wrong signal completely,

"Edward, you don't have to tell me" she answers,

I groan, "It's because, seeing you like this, the proximity, it's just…" I start,

"I know where you're going with this…" she whispers then pulls my shoulders down and kisses me, I kiss her back and she holds herself closer, I groan a little but in a good way, she parts, "And Edward?..", she looks at me dead in the eye and whispers, "I feel about you the same way…", that stops me in my tracks and I smirk slowly, now, I'll just have to wait till the right amount of time and when she's ready, she grins happily then wades back to the others, I kind of just stand there, frozen..wow!

"Edward?" Alice asks,

"Yuh-huh" I reply and wade over,

"What's up?" she asks, Brooke smirks as I stand next to her, she holds a couple of my fingers, I smirk too,

"Nothing" I shrug, she eyes me suspiciously, then closes her eyes tightly, some weird thing she does and she knows what's wrong, she's even be known to predict things…it's kind of spooky, then again I can sort of read people, well, her eyes flash open and she grins at me, ignore her, ignore her, ignore her! Damn, damn, damn… Alice will know how I feel and what's going on by the time they leave.

"Try not to be too long" I smile to Brooke as I hold her waist outside the changing rooms, she looks up and into my eyes contently, resting her arms on mine,

"I will try my best Edward" she smiles back,

"Good" I reply cheekily, she laughs a little then pecks my shoulder,

"Before I die of hypothermia" she smirks, she twists from my grasp reluctantly, I allow my arms to drop to my sides and watch her as she walks into the room, I turn and go into ours, where Emmett and Jasper are hitting each other with soaked hand towels, still in their swimming shorts, like boarders,

"Guys seriously" I say as I see them,

"Aw c'mon Ed! Have a little fun once in your life!" Emmett bellows and catches Jasper across the back of his shoulders painfully, I wince on the contact of the towel on Jaz's skin, Jaz yells and makes weird noises in his breathing like ah's but with s's mumbled in there, I can't help but feel for Jaz at this point, Emmett has been a buggar since I met him in pre-school! He moved shortly after we did and ended up coming to Forks when he moved again!

**Flashback**

**Back in Pre-school. **

**Kindergarten.**

"**Em, that's my juice carton and I'm thirsty!" I whine at him,**

"**I wanna feed the plants!" he whimpers,**

"**They don't drink orange juice carton's they drink water!" I reply and try to take my juice from him, but he's too tall, my bottom lip starts to quiver, or I make it quiver, he blinks at my reaction,**

"**Sorry Eddie" he sighs and hands it back, **

"**It's Edward" I reply still pouting then sit cross legged where I am and sip from the straw, a grin appears on Emmett's face, he grabs a handful of soil and sprinkles it on my head,**

"**Edward, you are now an orange flower!" he yells and runs off, I growl and chase after him.**

**End of Flashback.**

"Earth to Eddie!" Emmett says waving a hand infront of my face,

"It's Edward, Emmett" I answer and wrap a towel around my waist, I pull off the shorts and dump them in the hamper, I then grab another towel dry off the top half of my body,

"Sure, sure, whatever man" he answers and Jasper catches him across the face,

"HA! NOW WE'RE EVEN! Now I'm getting changed, you dare hit me again and so help me I'll set Alice on you!" Jasper answers childishly, I smirk, Emmett hates it when Alice sets onto him for hurting Jaz,

"Okay!" Emmett answer panicked, I smirk as I towel dry my hair, I pull back on my tee then my boxers as I dry off my waist down, then the trousers, I leave my socks and shoes off and just carry them from the room, as I appear I jump as I see Brooke already standing there waiting for me her curly hair pulled back with hair grips, fully dried and her make-up back on,

"You took your time" she smirks,

"Emmett and Jasper were playing up and I ended up watching them" I smirk as I pull her closer by her waist, she beams and rests her hands palm down on my chest,

"I guess your normally the mature one?" she guesses,

"Normally, but I can be immature" I answer, I slip my hands around to hold her back instead of her waist, I brush my fingers lightly up and down, she shivers a little then blushes, I pause,

"What's wrong?" I ask,

She bites her bottom lip, then rolls her eyes, slowly and sighs, I continue to look at her questioningly, "It turns me on" she finally whispers, oh! "Light touches on my spine then across my lower back",

"Sorry, anymore?" I ask,

"Heck no don't be! You didn't know..not that I know of" she answers, I nod,

"What about you?" she asks quietly, how do I answer? In a way I'm really not sure, her? To be honest, until I met her I've been pretty dormant in sexual fantasies or beings…I mean I know all about the various things, just they haven't really interested me much, surprising with Ali and Rose around 24/7, she watches my face as I trail through my head,

"Well…you in general really…I haven't bothered in anything like that" I reply and wait for her reaction,

"Hmm" she mumbles,

"What?" I ask,

"Just..I've never known a guy our age to not be full of sex and whatever" she replies,

I contemplate her answer, "I know, I was getting worried I might be gay but obviously not" I shrug playfully,

She laughs, "Well I should hope not" she answers and drums her finger tips on my pecks, it tickles a little, I smirk as she continues, I take one hand from her back and run it carefully through her hair, she closes her eyes and moans a little happily, not like you would in bed for instance…although I guess you are happy then but..UGH! YOU GET ME! And im doing this and she can't even hear me anyway,

I chuckle lightly, "Oh! Do you work out a lot then?" she asks keeping her eyelids shut tightly,

"I haven't recently but I do now and again, well I swim a lot" I reply quietly,

"Awesome" she answers calmly,

"Why'd you ask?" I ask,

"Oh just that I noticed how toned and muscular you are in the pool" she shrugs and opens her eyes, they sparkle intensely,

"Emmett is more so" I reply,

She sighs and rolls her eyes, "I prefer you by miles",

I smirk and kiss her lightly, I pull her a little more closer to my body, as I do I feel her heartbeat on my chest, it's beating very fast, her breathing just as quick, she opens her mouth and nibbles my bottom lip, I respond by well pushing her back into the wall, she shifts her hands to my sides as I allow her to slip her tongue into my mouth to brush my tongue with hers, I shift my hands to hold her rib cage just underneath her breasts, I feel her smile against my lips,

"You can go higher if you want?" she muses, she returns to kissing me properly or with more passion,

I pause, "You sure?" I ask against her lips,

"Mmmhmm" she mumbles and kisses me again, I listen to what she said and I then shift my hands up to cup her breasts, as I hold them she lets out a light moan, I just hold them for a few seconds then as she gets used to it I gently stroke them, she slips her hands from my sides to leading one down, across my stomach, down the front of my body, down to my crotch, I part from her lips and then kiss her neck and collar bone, I keep my hands on her breasts the whole while, due to this, I become erect, I nibble on her collarbone a little and she moans again, she squeezes my erect length tighter, oh if only everybody wasn't home! And….it has been 6 days, this doesn't feel a hundred percent right! I look up at her face, she looks beautiful, just as always, she slides her hand away as I slide mine away, I bite onto my lip hard,

"Brooke, I think it's a little…" I start, she cuts across,

Nodding, "Too soon, I know but damn it Edward, I need you",

I grin, "I know, I know, let's just wait a few more weeks, not saying we can't touch or anything but not fully",

She nods "That sounds good",

"Well, I think we may be a little late for dinner" I say,

"What about Emmett and Jaz?" she asks,

"There's another exit" I smirk,

"Oh! I never noticed" she answers,

"Don't worry" I smile, I stand back a little and I look at her whole body, then hold out my hand, "Coming?",

"Of course" she smiles and takes my hand, she nestles into me I smile and wrap my arm around her and hold the top of her arm.

"So what did you think of the meal?" Esme smiles to Brooke as we finish eating,

"It was, very, very nice, thank you" she smiles back, clutching my hand under the table,

"No problem, enjoy the swimming?" she smiles again,

"Yes, it's so amazing that you guys have a pool" she smiles again,

"So glad you enjoyed!" Esme smiles back equally as happy,

"Oh Edward! We found the tent!" Alice smiles, they had planned a camping trip,

"Tent, what for?" Brooke asks me,

"What do you think a tent is for Brooke?" Jaz asks, she pokes her tongue out at him,

"We were thinking on going camping" Rose beams,

"In Forks?" Emmett booms,

"Yuh-huh" Alice answers,

"Do you wanna come?" I ask Brooke,

She beams, nods, then turns to Charlie, "Can I go dad?",

He looks at her for a moment, "I suppose so, when is it planned?" he answers a little sternly,

"Dad I'll be going too" Jasper answers,

"Couple of weeks" Alice shrugs,

"Ok" Charlie answers,

"Yay!" Brooke beams,

"Right well, we'll wash up you guys can go to the living room and we can have dessert" Carlisle smiles,

"Need any help?" Brooke asks, aw!

"Thank you for offering but we can manage" Esme smiles,

"Ok" she smiles back, I stand from my seat and then pull back Brooke's chair so she can get out, she clutches onto my hand as we follow the others to the hall,

"Can we go upstairs? Listen to music or something?" Rose asks,

"Suppose, you coming?" I ask Brooke,

"Do you mind dad?" she asks, he breaths in sharply,

"No, go on you" Sue answers and pulls Charlie with her, Brooke looks up at me and I lead her upstairs with the others, we go into my room, being the biggest, we all file in and I sit on the bed and allow Brooke to sit in-between my legs, I hold my hands palms up and she takes them and settles to lean back into my chest,

"What do you guys want on?" Alice asks,

"Don't mind" Brooke smiles, I shrug,

"Don't care" Emmett shrugs while Rose sits in his lap, she shrugs too,

"Okay" Alice answers,

"How big is the tent?" Brooke asks,

"It's huge! There are 4 separate compartments, 3 sleeping areas that fit 2 people in then a living area" she smiles,

"Cool" she answers,

"So that means we'll be in the same compartment" I whisper in her ear,

"Perfect" she answers quietly, I smile and then wrap my arms around her waist, the others sit on bean bags or the floor.

"Oh can we play truth or dare?" Alice beams,

"Okay" we all reply,

"Good! Me first! Edward truth or dare?" she answers,

"Umm, dare" I grin,

"Okay, I dare you to…umm…stupid I know but simple..kiss Brooke…properly!" she beams, I shrug and Brooke turns around in my arms and legs, she smiles then I kiss her, I lick her bottom lip and she allows me to search her mouth with my tongue, she tangles her hands into my hair while I hold my grip on her waist, I slide down so she ends up on her back, I run my hand up the inside of her leg and she moans softly,

"Uh, guys?" Jasper says, WHAT WHEN DID THEY GET HE-…!? Oh right,

"Ooops" Brooke smiles, she blushes as she sees Jasper's face, sort of distorted in anger I think,

"Sorry" I answer, seeing the looks on their faces also, I help Brooke sit up and she pulls the skirt of her dress right as I was in-between her legs her dress had slipped up, also when I ran my hand along her leg it had pushed it back also, unintentionally…I think

"Geeze you guys are seriously hooked aren't you?" Emmett says,

Brooke blushes and I sit cross legged, hiding another erection, why does she have to be so..so, well just her?! I have never, ever reacted like this before! EVER!

"Anyway" I cough, "Rose truth or dare?",

"Truth" she answers,

"Is it true that you and Emmett broke his third double bed in 2 months when his parents went away last year?" I grin, they both blush and Rose gives me death glares,

"Yes" she hisses,

Brooke smirks, she wraps her left arm around my waist and couches into me, I smile and rest my cheek on her head, she notices the reason why I sit cross legged, "You know, it could be better if you sit with your legs up",

"Maybe" I whisper back,

"Or…" she says,

"What?" I ask,

"I could sit across your lap?" she says,

"Okay" I answer hesitantly, I shift her to have her right side into my body and she cuddles into me again as she sits comfortably with her legs over the right side of me,

"I somehow don't think they want to play anymore" Alice smiles,

"Only if you don't mind" I reply,

"Naw! Course not!" Emmett answers,

"Although…OOF!" Jasper begins but Alice hits him in the stomach, "Ok" he chokes out clearly winded, she has more strength than she realizes! "Never mind" he coughs,

"How can sitting across my lap when I'm like this be comfortable?" I whisper to her as the others go round playing the game,

"I don't know but one, they won't notice anything and two it is actually comfy, in a way" she replies,

"Okay" I reply, I then start to lightly run my fingers through her hair calmly, not coming across any knots help, I think that'd be disastrous! I'd no doubt pull a massive lump of hair out if that happened, I ruined Alice's Barbie doll brushing it's hair once..WE WERE 4! And I was stuck with all girls..she burnt my G.I Joe man then though, I have never gotten her back for that actually,

"It feels really nice when you do that" Brooke whispers, I smile,

"Good, about the camping thing, are you sure you don't mind sleeping in the same compartment?" I answer,

"I'm fine with it, at least its in a few weeks also, it'll no doubt be nice to cuddle up to you to sleep" she answers, oh how I now long for the camping trip to hurry up! "Just one thing?",

"That is?" I ask,

"What about wild animals?" she asks,

I chuckle a little and she feebly taps my chest, "Not funny!" she pouts, I take her hand in my free one and clutch to it,

"There could be the odd fox but nothing serious really, no bears or wolves in town, unless you head up into the mountains but nothing" I answer her,

"Good, I don't fancy getting attacked by them" she answers, only now have I realize the different accent, it suits her so well, though, there are a few accents mixed in, probably due to traveling,

"I'd save you anyway" I reply and look at her truly,

"Course you would" she answers with a hint of sarcasm, I pull my eyebrows into a line and look at her slightly annoyed, "What?",

"You doubt me saving you from a say bear attack?" I answer,

"Not doubt but it'd seem more logical to run for your own life" she replies, how can she be so dumb! Since she spoke to me, she has been my life,

"Brooke, I'd rather save you" I reply bluntly, she smiles a little, then kisses the crook of my neck and nestles back there contently.

"Aww dad do we really have to go?" Brooke whines as she walks sluggishly down the stairs, me following behind holding her hand,

"Yes we do honey, you can always go out tomorrow" he replies,

"Mmph" she pouts and Esme laughs a little while Carlisle smiles with his arm around mom, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow",

"Of course" I smile back encouragingly, luckily she smiles back a little, she stands on tip-toes to kiss me, I kiss her back,

"See you" she says as I unwillingly pull my hand from her lower back, I brush it lightly, teasingly, she shivers and glares a little, then bites down on her bottom lip seductively, damn her!

"See you" I reply, "Love you",

Charlie immediately looks back up from the floor, ignoring our kiss, he looks a little shocked,

"Love you too" she answers, then Jasper says good-bye to Alice and they leave I wave from the terrace as they drive past, Alice pulls me back into the house and back upstairs to my room and locks the door,

"What are you going to do to me pixie?" I ask,

"About you and Brooke" she replies and crosses her arms stubbornly,

"What about us?" I ask,

"I know how you feel about her Edward" she answers, I roll my eyes,

"Duh Alice? I know too" I answer,

"Edward! I seen how you hold her, how you touch her and how you react to her" she answers,

I blush, "Alice that is private and incest!",

"You're my twin, I've seen you butt naked before you ass!" she answers,

"Shut up!" I snarl, why does being my twin have to be answer for everything?!

"No, okay even though I know the majority of how you feel for her, but tell me in full" she demands and sinks crossed legged onto the floor infront of me,

I sigh, "Well, when I seen her by her locker on the first day, well I didn't want the pile of textbooks to fall on her head, so I obviously stopped it happening, then well when I seen her, I was blown away, her voice so pure, her smile so serene, then when she taken off her sunglasses and seen her eyes I go lost and transfixed in them and by them instantly, when I helped her out with her car, I knew a little more it felt amazing so did the kiss when we got her car working, the date, well, I got lost in her, I mean she went out with me, the talking and today? Well, she has quite litrally taken over my being, Alice, she's just completely and utterly…beyond belief and right now? She is mine" I grin,

"She has brainwashed you" she answers,

"She can if she wants" I smile,

She rolls her eyes, "I guess I'm just happy that you are, jut don't turn it into an obsession" she sighs,

"I won't, I won't" I answer,

"And try not to get to turned on will you?" she answers slightly disgusted,

"If you don't like it, don't watch or look" I retort,

"Shut up!" she answers, "You're going to have to control yourself when we all go camping" she answers, she sits on a beanbag and pulls out a nail file from her pocket, I groan and lay back onto my bed and yank a pillow over my face, I just realized how bad that could turn out, me sitting there or laying there with her right there also, that could really get awkward,

"Ali?" I ask,

"Mmm" she answers,

"How will I be able to control myself in that close space?" I ask, I pull the pillow from me,

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure you'll manage it" she answers then leaves, oh she's great, very informative! UGH! I hover in my room for a while thinking of ways to tackle the excitement around her, she knows about it so it's a little easier but just the fact I could be having a tent of my own twenty four seven could get exceedingly awkward, then an image of her in that bikini flashes across my mind and I feel my crotch twitch, oh fab! How many bloody erections a day am I going to have with her? Too many that she'll know of that's for sure! I'll just have to somehow remember self-control, if she'll allow me,

"Edward?" I hear Esme ask quietly from the doorway, I sit up,

"Yeah mom?" I ask, I stuff the pillow into my lap, she smiles lightly and I blush, reminding myself of Brooke, FUCKING HELL! I curse in my head,

"She's a lovely girl, you've found a nice match for you, there's so much love between you, I can see that all ready" she smiles and comes in and sits in the wooden chair I have at my desk, Yeah love and too much frigging sexual attraction on my behalf, I'm not sure if Brooke is the same, well even though she said she did, I mean is she this bad?

"I know" I answer and beam proudly,

"You two sort of remind me of your father and I" she answers,

"How?" I ask, now listening,

"Well, when you both had eye contact you both just beamed and you glowed, the way you feel around each other or show what you feel is amazing, I didn't see it with the others so much" she answers, Hmm, I think I'll talk to Carlisle,

"How old were you both when you met again?" I ask,

"I was 17 your father 20" she answers, oh yeah age gap! Well I guess Brooke and I do but it's by months only,

"Right" I answer, "Thanks mom",

"No problem" she answers she goes to leave then, hmm short and sweet, that's what I like about mom, she doesn't hang around and when you talk to her she always leaves you thinking, "Oh and Edward?",

"Yeah?" I ask,

"No need to hide, we know all about teenage hormones" she says, OH MY GOD NO!

"Thanks mom" I mumble, blushing again.

I knock on dad's study just before going to bed to sleep,

"Come in Edward" he says, HOW DOES HE KNOW THAT?! HE'S ALWAYS RIGHT AHH!

"Okay how the heck do you do that?!" I ask as I walk in,

He smirks, "Just a talent" he smiles then looks up and sets down his pen as I sit infront of him, "What do you want?" he asks kindly,

"Well, I need to ask for some advice?" I start,

"About Brooklyn?" he asks, DAMN HIM DAMN HIM DAMN HIM!

I nod, "I…I…ugh…what I'm trying to say is that, when I think of her in certain ways, or earlier it was just thinking of her, I kind of get…well not kind of…turned on" I stutter and stammer then mumble the last part,

"Well, I can understand how that could be a problem, especially around her" he says, the doctor in him over taking, well in the authorative tone,

"She knows about the way I feel and or get, but it still feels in a way horrible to be like that over her" I answer,

"You told her about it today?" he asks,

I nod, "Yeah and she kind of…well…we sort of…had a moment…before dinner" I answer awkwardly,

"How do you mean?" he asks, he looks a little alarmed, then I would too, I was with myself personally,

"We kind of got too heated, nothing much happened really…well" I stutter and blush, he raises one eyebrow quizzically, I groan loudly irritated, I slump my head onto his desk and mumble, "We were kissing, passionately, I slid my hands to her rib cage, she said I could go higher so I did and well, ugh I held her breasts then she slid her hand down to my crotch",

I listen keenly for his reaction…I then peak and I see him smirking a little, "DAD THIS ISN'T FUNNY! I'M GOING TO LOOK LIKE A SEX MANIAC WHEN WE GO CAMPING!" I groan,

"You're a 17 year old boy Edward, it's natural, she'll understand, I bet she's going through similar problems herself but luckily girls can hide it much easier than we can" he replies,

"I guess, we did talk about it, she did seem understanding…that's when she told me she felt the same…so I guess that means she does" I reply,

"Was this in the pool, the incident?" he asks,

I shake my head, "She told me in the pool, quite nastily actually, not in the horrid sort of way..teasingly if you wish…we were dressed and about to come to the dinning room" I answer,

"Well, I think I've had enough details, all I can say is to think calmly and try not to let your mind wander too much, because, personally I think if it is only in the few weeks, the camping trip, it's still a little soon to have intercourse Edward" he replies matter of fact,

"Mmm, yeah defiantly, we spoke about that too" I answer,

"Talking about intimate things this early on?" he asks a little shocked,

"Mmm, it was after the incident, it was easy in a way really" I reply,

"Well if that's true, I think you'll both be fine whatever you decide to do" he says, "Just not too soon",

"You think?" I ask,

"Yes, you both seem to have a level head so far, obviously I'm speaking for what I know of Brooke" he answers,

"I know, thanks dad" I answer,

"Anytime son" he smiles, I stand then turn to go back to my room, bedtime!

"Night" I smile,

"Good-night Edward, always here if you want to talk" he answers,

I nod then leave to my room up on the 3rd floor, I pass Alice on the way,

"Did Carlisle help you out?" she asks,

"How do you know I talked to him?" I ask,

"I just know" she answers,

"Yes, he did in a way, goodnight Alice" I say and keep going to my room.

**AN: WOOOOOOOOP! are ya ready for the next, i'll try tomorrow to not swamp you under, love you and wish me luck in my work yeah?! xD ha x**


	11. Chapter 9

**AN: Well hello there xD, i know, i know, i've been away for a while, a long while, i just didn't have the heart, i've continued to write but i just couldn't bring myself to put it on here for some stupid reason. Things have happened things have changed so i'm going to try and get back on track when i don't have coursework to pile through.**

**I am sorry for not updating sooner and not reading everybody's updates...ill file through...eventually...sorry.**

**It's quite a weak chap to star back with but w/e it gets better :) x  
**

_**Brooklyn POV.**_

As we all get back to the house, Leah and Seth didn't come with us, even though Seth wanted to, he wouldn't leave Leah as she hates the Cullen's, apparently, I go up to my room and lay on the bed…that kiss in truth or dare, the way he just kissed, when he lightly nudged me onto my back, when he slid his hand up my leg, it sent a wave of heat through me then and it does now, I bite down onto my lip hard, his hand was so warm, he was so close to touching me, as we sat back up and I cuddled into his side, I noticed his toy being hard, it sent another wave through me, I nearly cry out there and then on my bed, what is he doing to me?! My body tingles as I think of him in the pool, his normally bronze saturated hair idly sticking to his forehead, dripping wet and a deep brown due to the wet, his eyes glowing, his chiseled cheek bones perfectly symmetrical, his best and most gorgeous an sexy lopsided smile, his broad shoulders, his muscle swollen triceps and biceps, his lean body holding home to his beautiful Pecs and then his perfect abs, in the 8 pack formation he even has lines to his hips because of his muscular build, a light moan escapes my lips….right now the memory of his hair isn't the only thing wet…I so know how he felt earlier, if only we weren't teenagers and a little older, I groan annoyed, I burrow my head into the million pillows and cushions.

"Brooke, sweetie, wake up" Sue smiles brushing part of my hair back, I turn to my head to see her then sit up,

"Oops" I mumble and rub my eyes free of sleep, "I didn't mean to fall asleep",

She smiles, "It's ok", "I was wondering if you wanted anything to eat or drink?",

"Umm, please" I smile,

"Ok, are you coming down or do you want me to bring it up?" she asks,

"I'll come down in a couple of minutes" I smile back, should I talk to her? I mean, she's here, right now and I won't see mom for a while and it'll be nicer face to face, "Sue?" I ask as she turns to leave,

"Yes?" she smiles,

"I was wondering…is there anyway…that I could somehow keep myself from…being…well you see…when I'm with Edward…the slightest things set my heart racing and…he keeps…making me get…" she stands waiting for me to finish patiently, through the stuttering and stalling, "Turned on" I answer slightly embarrassed, she smiles then sits next to me on the king sized bed,

"I know how you feel sweetie, I was the same at your age when I was with my boyfriend, I didn't find a way to stop feeling that way, in the beginning it wasn't so bad, we used to take walks to try and take our mind of it, that helped a fair amount actually…but when you like somebody in a sexual way…there isn't a way around it permanently…" she answers, wow, this is easier than talking to my mom about it, I mean we did talk about sex, periods, contraception, pregnancies and yaddy, yaddy, ya but it was awkward talking about the sex part with her, it isn't with Sue!

"He's the same too, so does that make it easier to understand between each other? But what about when we go camping and we sleep in the same compartment, as Rose will be with Em and Jaz with Ali" I answer,

"Well if he's getting turned on by you too you can both understand the other, so it could be easier if you both resist" she says, " I knew that was happening" she adds kindly, "Or you wouldn't have asked, am I right?",

I nod, "I'm just a little wary as I know it'll be too soon but I think when it comes down to us actually doing so it'll be easier, but being so close this soon I'm a little nervous, what if he takes it the wrong way?",

"I'm sure he wont" she answers,

"I hope not" I sigh,

"What do you want to eat when you come down?" she smiles,

"Umm, surprise me" I smile,

"Okay, see you shortly" she smiles and leaves, I sigh and lift my legs up to hug them, I then bite my lip again…I wonder how wet I am from Edward…I slowly slip my finger to the inside of my knickers and slip my finger down the centre, I gasp…very, very wet, we didn't even do anything properly! I slip my finger back out, I rest my head on my knees, camping is going to be so difficult.

"Sleep well Brooke" Edward says on the other end of the cell, me tucked up in bed waiting to drift to sleep as we hang up,

"I will Edward, see you in the morning yeah?" I answer,

"Mmmhmm" I hear him mumble,

"Okay, well I think I better leave you sleep now, you sound completely shattered, I love you" I reply,

"IguessIam, goodnight, iloveyou" he says all slurred together,

I giggle a little, "Night Edward" I whisper as I hear his breathing become deep and calm, I keep the line alive for a short while longer then leave him with privacy, I smile as I set the cell on the side then cuddle up to the quilt, I smile as I slip into sleep, remembering what I can of Edward.

I wake to find the room grey from the light outside, I sit up then notice a happy Edward standing against the door frame, I blink a few times not sure if I was just dreaming,

"Jaz let me in" he says, no problem there he is right here, right now, right in my room,

"No problem" I mumble with the effects of sleep still lingering,

"I didn't wake you did i?" he asks and I shake my head,

"What time is it?" I ask,

"12" he smiles,

"I am so sorry! I slept in, I must have forgotten to set my alarm" I answer, horrified with myself,

He chortles lightly, "It's ok",

"Seriously though, that was stupid of me" I answer he comes over and kisses me, even with morning breath! He pulls back and I breath quite quickly thoroughly not expecting that, "Bare with me one minute" I whisper, I slide to the side to escape from him then go to the bathroom, no one in there so I brush my teeth quickly and go to the toilet, I walk back into my bedroom while Edward sits on my bed, I walk back in then do what he did to me, except I now feel more confident and lick his bottom lip, he chuckles but allows me into his mouth, where we kiss with our tongues brushing now and again, I kneel in-between his legs as he holds my waist, I hold his face in my hands as we kiss, he slides his hands along my sides my silk cami top sliding with them, we part, gasping for air, both turned on,

"We really should be careful Brooke" he pants and pushes part of my fringe from my face, I bite down on my lip hard and squeeze my eyes shut tightly, I feel his fingers touch my lip and he lightly tugs it and I release it from my teeth's grasp, "That doesn't actually help on my side of the bargain",

"Sorry" I whisper,

"It's ok, I'm guessing you prefer silk to lace?" he smirks,

"Yes, it feels nicer" I answer,

"I agree, but lace can be nice at times" he answers, I notice he isn't looking at my face, I smirk a little and I lick my top lip then run my bottom through my teeth, he still keeps his eyes fixed on my breasts, I see his throat move as he swallows, I suppose they're quite a good feature, not really a bad size I suppose…I watch him keep his eyes on my breasts as I breathe, if it was anybody else, I'd freak but being Edward, I sat contently until his blinks what 50 times then looks up at my face, "Sorry" he blushes,

"No worries, do you want to know something?" I smile,

"What?" he asks,

"34C" I smirk, and still a size 8 just about,

His eye pop and his mouth hangs open a little, I grin, kiss him quickly then I take his hand and I pull him with me from my room, to the living room, I push him to sit down then kiss him quickly, "Drink? Food?",

"I'm fine" he chokes out, still shocked I think,

"I'll be two minutes" I smile, he smiles back, eyes blazing with? I ponder that as I head to the kitchen, I hear laughter from upstairs, Jaz and Alice? Jaz is defiantly not awake yet though, does Seth or Leah have somebody over? I know Sue and dad are in work though, I pull out some bread, butter and jam and spread the butter and jam on a piece of bread, oh! Lust? In Edward's eyes?..Maybe…I put everything away and begin to pour myself a glass of orange juice, I kick the refrigerator door shut then walk back to the living room, I flick the TV on then sit next to Edward, he wraps his arm around my shoulders as I sit next to him, then I hear giggling and laughter flood into the hall, I look out and Edward does too, Leah with…A SENIOR?! NO A COLLEGE STUDENT!

"Leah?!" I gasp, she rolls her eyes,

"See you later yeah? Can we go to yours tonight?" she grins ignoring me,

"Course babe, who are they?" the guy asks pointing over his shoulder to Edward and I,

"Oh my step sister and her boyfriend" she groans then reaches up to kiss the guy greedily, he reaches to her ass and squeezes then up to her breasts! My mouth drops! SHE'S 14!

"Bye gorgeous" the guy grins,

"Bye sexy" she answers and he leaves, Edward remains tense on the sofa, I really want to blow he's roughly two years older than me maybe more who knows?! making an estimate of 4 nearly 5 between them, okay yeah it isn't that big but, she's fourteen and he's 18! They're still in school, I think I should tell dad, "Got a problem?" she hisses,

"Leah, please tell me.." I ask,

"Yes we did have sex last night, okay?" she hisses then storms upstairs, I spin to Edward,

"You're going to tell Charlie right?" he asks,

"Of course!" I answer, "It's wrong",

"It is" he answers but he holds me back to him on my seat and he holds me into him and I continue to eat the bread and jam as I cuddle into Edward, I wonder how long she's known that guy, I'll talk to Seth, being my second favorite sibling, after Jasper of course, I sigh and hold onto Edward a little tighter, "What's wrong babe?",

"Oh nothing really, just worried about Leah, this apparently isn't the first time she's done something stupid" I answer,

"She'll be ok, nope, I guess Jaz told you about the drinking then" he says,

"Yeah, I wonder why and how she's doing all this" I sigh again, even though we aren't strictly related and she seems to hate me along with the Cullen's I still care for her as a sister, I mean I've never had one!

"Only she'll know until she's ready to open up, unless Seth already knows" he replies,

"Guess so" I answer,

"Don't worry for now and I'd talk to either Sue or Charlie on the quiet first" he says,

"Okay and I think I will" I reply, I slide down to have my head resting in his lap, I look up at him, transfixed, just everything about him, is perfect, there is no other word, if you look up perfection in the dictionary, it bet the definition will be Edward Cullen, he gazes back at me and presses a warm soothing hand to my cheek, blowing everything from my mind at that instant touch, I breathe in heavily as I forget how to breathe properly, the corners of his lips twitch, humored, I can't help but smile up at him, he then traces a finger across my lips, the top, then the bottom, then he traces down to my chin then my neck, across my collarbone, down my shoulder to my arm then holds my hand in his, I smile again as he does,

"You're beautiful" he whispers, I blush lightly, compared to him, I'm plain,

"So are you" I answer, he smiles then plays with my hair with his free hand, we sit as some random film comes on, although I can't pay attention with Edward with me.

"I think I better get changed now" I sigh at 2, still in my pyjamas, Jaz is now awake with Alice in the kitchen,

"I don't mind" Edward answers cheekily,

"But I think dad will if he comes home and im in my little pj's with you here" I answer and sit up from his lap,

"True" he sighs and he pouts playfully, I grin then kiss him, I end up kneeling in-between his legs again, it's his turn to lick my lips and I allow him access to my mouth and I kiss him passionately heat surges through my body, at first he holds the top of my arms as I sit taller than him, then he trails his hands down my arms to my waist, then after a few more minutes I feel his hands slide to my ass and he squeezes lightly, I shiver and a moan escapes my lips another wave of heat flows, especially between my legs, causing him to moan too, I end up sitting in his lap, I feel his erection on my hot spot, I moan again I resist the urge to buck or grind my hips to his, only just, I then remember the timeline, this isn't supposed to be happening, but it feels so right and not to mention hot, we both try to part from the kiss, but we both fail, wanting the other to linger against our lips, a few more minutes pass and I feel Edward try to stop again, so I do too, we both pull away painfully slowly, we both gasp for air, he continues to hold my waist as he stopped holding my ass as I sat in his lap, "This is going to be more difficult than I planned" he says still panting for air,

"I know" I groan, hands shifting to his Pecs from his shoulders, he shifts his legs closer together as I change to just sit sideways in his lap still, he shifts my bent legs a little more to the right as I cuddle into him again, scrapping my idea of getting changed, "Why do you have to be so tantalizing?",

He chuckles, "Why do you have to be so alluring?",

"Not fair I asked first" I answer playfully, he laughs again,

"I don't know, I suppose I am to you" he shrugs, "Now answer my question",

"Because you love me so I end up being alluring to you" I answer, I look up at him and he rolls his eyes,

"Do you always have to be so smart?" he asks,

"You wouldn't like me if I wasn't" I answer,

"True" he answers,

"Do you think I can get changed now?" I ask,

"Hmm" he thinks, "No" he answers,

"Why not?" I pout,

"Because this feels nicer" he answers as he takes part of the silk top in his fingers then lets it fall through,

"But my dad will freak" I answer,

"What time is he finishing?" he asks,

"Not sure, that's my point! Or what about Sue coming home?" I answer,

He sighs, "I suppose you have a point",

"I know I do" I pout, I wonder if I have any other nice feeling clothes in my wardrobe, sure I do somewhere…

"You better get dressed then" he caves and drops his arms from me reluctantly,

"I won't be long, anything specific you'd like me to wear?" I grin, he blinks a few times,

I look at him think through it, "Just something that feels nice I guess" he answers,

"Which is?" I ask,

"Do you really want me to tell you what to wear?" he asks skeptically,

"Well, yeah, mainly because I have no idea what to wear" I answer, which is honest truth,

"I don't know what clothes you have though" he says,

I sigh, I take his hand and try to pull him up but seen as he's heavier than me I can't budge him but he stands anyway, smirking proudly to himself, "Just shift your ass Cullen" I say and he walks with me upstairs to my room, I sit on my bed as I wait for him to pick out an outfit, I watch as he does so, when he finds one he lays it out for me, there's a silky, satiny type dress top in a silvery grey color, with a pair of white leggings and silvery dolly shoes, "Won't be long" I smile as he sits on my bed, "It's nice by the way, I guess I should let you chose my outfits from now on" I answer,

He smiles, "Ok, glad you like it" he adds, I smile back then pull out some nice underwear, I go to the bathroom and change, the under wear I chose was similar material and color to the dress top, I then spray some deodorant then some strawberry body spray, I pull the dress top over my head, then think if I should wear the leggings, the dress top is just above the knee, I walk out of the bathroom with the leggings over my arm, Edward looks over, "I think it's okay with out the leggings mind you",

"That's what I was thinking" I smile, I hang them back up then sit at my vanity table and pull the desired make-up over infront of me, a deep silver eyeshadow nearly the same color as my dress, it has thin straps on it, Edward moves to stand behind me,

"Do you really have to wear make-up?" he asks and kisses my neck, I lean my head to the left so he can have better access, he smiles then he opens his mouth and I feel the tip of his tongue touch my neck, heat rolls through me again, oh god, not when I'm wearing a bloody dress again, I feel his tongue touch my neck again and he flicks it up after he allows it to linger, I then feel him suck on the skin lightly, I lock my lips together trying hard not to moan, to ruin the moment, I stay still as he holds my arms as he continues to tease my skin, I feel him suck a little harder and I can't suppress this moan, jesus he is going to kill me! I feel him laugh and the vibrations on the soft spot of my neck send my body into a frenzy, I try to contain it and thankfully he just kisses my collarbone and stands behind me,

"Yes I do and please be a little more in control, please?" I beg,

"But you don't need it", he then smirks "I'll try but I'm not promising anything",

"Do you know how nasty you are?" I ask and turn to him, I didn't realize how close my face would come to his as he stoops down, I gasp a little, he smirks then kisses me, I don't protest, I willingly allow myself to kiss back, he bites down on my bottom lip, I gasp and moan, he responds by kissing me quite powerfully, I tangle my hands in his hair, he grips my waist quite tightly, he pulls his lips from mine, then he kisses my neck like before, I feel his lips open and his tongue brush it again, he sucks like before too, I whimper as he does, he stops kissing my neck and he looks deep into my eyes, I automatically bite down on my lip as a habit, he growls again and pushes his lips to mine, I moan as he bites down on my lip instead, like before but this time, it was hotter, he runs his hand up my leg again, "Oh my god" I mumble against his lips, now I know another way that turns me on, I part my legs and he stands in-between them,

"I guess you like that" he answers, his voice deep with emotion…Need? Lust? Maybe both…

"Yes" I answer, I run my hand down his body as he keeps his hand holding the top of my thigh, he keeps his eyes on my face, he swallows then traces his hand up further, I gasp as he runs his fingers down my clothed slit, the right side of his lips twitch, he begins to trace his finger up and down,

"Oh" I mumble as my mouth drops open, I lean my head back as he continues, "Oh, Edward!", I gasp, his finger trails up and down more, he gets faster and he kisses me again, with his other hand he pulls me up to stand, then pushes me into the wall next to the desk, he lifts my leg up around his waist, still rubbing me, I feel some liquid seep from inside me, I know he feels it too…

"KIDS! I'M HOME!" I hear Sue call, Edward stops immediately, pulls his hand from in-between my legs, I pull my leg from his waist and he looks at my shocked face, he looks a little un-easy, I try not to bite my lip inside I just push my lips into a thin line, he walks to my bed and sits down, I sit back in the chair,

"Go back to doing your make-up" he nods, he composes his features and I turn to look in the mirror and pull the lid off of my liquid matte foundation and start applying it as I hear Sue climbing the stairs,

"Afternoon you two" she smiles popping her head around the door,

"Afternoon" Edward answers politely, completely collected, whereas I have to sit crossed legged!

"Hi-yah!" I mumble rubbing in my foundation, trying to hide my blush, even though Edward's noticed it, I see him smirk behind me,

"Good day?" she smiles,

"Not too bad thanks" I mumble as I finish the foundation,

"You only woke up 2 hours ago" Edward answers,

"Brooklyn?" Sue answers,

"I couldn't help it! I was tired" I answer,

"What time did you get here?" she asks Edward,

"About 11:30, Jaz let us in" he smiles,

"What did you do till lazy bones here got up?" she asks,

"Thanks Sue!" I answer she laughs,

"They were willing to sit with me for a while but at about quarter to ten they went back to bed as Jaz was tired so I just came up and watched Brooke sleep" he answers, then blushes himself,

Sue smiles, "You should have woke her" she answers,

"Thanks!" I answer again,

"No problem" she answers and leaves to her's and dad's room,

"That was close" I whisper as I re-cap the lid,

"I know" he answers, a grin spreads onto his face, I smirk and roll my eyes, how are we going to manage? I turn back to the mirror and apply my blush, a light pink color, to my cheekbones, I then pull the corner of my eye taught so I can paint on a thin line of eyeliner, I add two little flicks at the end then do the same to the other eye, I then coat on mascara and add the pineapple flavor lipgloss, mmm,

"Okay im done" I smile to him as I turn around,

"Good" he smiles, he stands next to me again, "Still prefer you without though",

I roll my eyes again, he pulls me to stand, "Is that the same lipgloss you wore on your first day?" he asks,

I nod, "Why?" I ask, but instead of an answer I feel his lips touch mine, then his tongue tracing around my lips, he parts away, "Did you just steal my lipgloss?",

"Well pineapple tastes nice" he shrugs, smirking, I laugh then take his face in my hands and kiss him, just lips on lips, I then part from him, he looks at me,

"We better go down now" I smile,

"Do we have to?" he smirks,

"Yes" I reply, I slide my hand to his then tow him from my room downstairs to the kitchen, "I want a smoothie",

He rolls his eyes but leans on the counter, I pull out a strawberry and pear one, my favorite,

"What do you want to do now?" he asks,

"I don't know, watch a movie?" I ask,

"I don't mind" he shrugs, arms folded across his chest, I roll my eyes again.

**AN: So that's it...i'll do my best to update and i may be adding more stories up this time around R&R pleaseeee? bye x**


	12. Im back guys x

Well hey guys :D long time no write i know,

its been a pain and stuff, plus i just lost heart but im back and ill update soon...

there's just been a HUGE problem... we had to fix my laptop, it was lagging and was just in a state (it is like 4 nearly 5 years old after all!) and my dad wiped the whole thing and lost ALL of my stories, so im gunna have to kncukle down steal everything of mine off here and write write write, but its a bummer cause i had a really good plot on there and im gunna have to fight to remember it all. Sorry for not being on here but im back and ill be running soon, hope you all still wanna read my story :D x


	13. Update of progress!

Hey guys! So sorry I haven't been updating! I lost the story again and I had my GCSE's so I have not been able to do much writing! But im back when my internet's back working 'cause now that's down till Wednesday I think so I'll update as soon as. Loveyouall!


End file.
